<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Districts by OmissionSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741715">The Districts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul'>OmissionSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alpha Damien, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Kenny, Beta/Omega, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heat Cycles, Imprinting, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Nesting, Omega Craig, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tears will be shed, Trauma, Violence, many and many tears will be shed, many feels will be felt, no they dont turn into wolves lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a growing concern and worry about omegas that have been going missing from Craig's district in recent years. And one night while he's walking home from work with a co-worker, he finds that he might just end up joining that ever growing list of missing omegas as a shady group appears before him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Thorn/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a fic that I've had sitting on the backburner for a while (2019) and have finally decided to start working on it again, since my other story is now finally completed lol. I'm really excited to share this story, even though I know not everyone is into omegaverse stuff. XD Still though—I'm really hyped to finally be sharing it! And I hope that it will be an enjoyable read! )w)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool breeze dances by a pair of open curtains, as it drifts past the space of an opened window and fills a dim room with the sounds from outside. Traversing deeper into the room, its presence brushes against the skin of a single occupant that lies in bed. There's a shudder that is given from its touch to skin, before the sound of a loud beeping goes off. A grumble is made, as a lethargic hand reaches up to the source of it and promptly silences the bothersome sound. As the hand slips off a small black alarm clock, a tired groan escapes the occupant's mouth at the prospect of knowing that today would be another long day for them. So with a sigh, they sit up and place their feet onto the cold wooden flooring as they go about their usual morning routine.</p><p>Later, a small jingle is made from a glass door opening into a convenience store, by the still ever so tired occupant from before.</p><p>"Oh, hello Craig!" a sole chipper voice greets.</p><p>The occupant, Craig, glances at the source of the voice briefly before continuing his way to the back of the store.</p><p>"Hey," he replies.</p><p>"You're late."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Craig replies again, before he steps into the store's backroom.</p><p>A few minutes pass by, and Craig reemerges from the room now wearing a red and white uniform. He then makes his way over to the back of the store's counter and takes his place next to a cash register.</p><p>"So what was it this time?" the other person, his co-worker, Mark, asks.</p><p>"Burnt my breakfast and had to redo it," Craig monotones.</p><p>"Oh, I see. Well that was rather unfortunate." Mark says and looks down at a crossword puzzle he's working on. "But you know that you can't keep coming in late to work, right?"</p><p>"Yes," Craig replies annoyed.</p><p>"I'd say you're quite lucky it's me that you work with most days, and not the manager, otherwise you'd have probably gotten fired by now."</p><p>"I guess so," Craig says, and sits down on a chair placed behind him.</p><p>Mark lets out a quiet hum in response as he continues on with his puzzle and Craig leans onto the counter. His eyes wander until they land onto a small T.V propped up into the store's corner across from him. He searches for its remote, and when he finds it, he turns it on and starts to flip through the channels. Eventually, he comes across a news station and stops on it. The big bold word ‘<em>MISSING’</em> catching his eye.</p><p>——<em>In other news, a young 20 year old man, by the name of Daniel Tanner, is said to have gone missing about three days ago by his family and friends. Authorities are investigating the matter, but the questions of concerned and worried citizens continue to rise, as the number of missing people continues to increase.</em></p><p>"You really think that they're <em>just</em> missing?" Craig asks, as the news story comes to a close.</p><p>"Do you?" Mark asks back, keeping his eyes on his crossword still.</p><p>Craig doesn't reply though, because it was already an answer that they both knew. Actually, he was pretty sure that most of the people living in his town knew or had some kind of suspicion about it already. Despite the off attempts of the officials trying to hide some of them, or pretending that the numbers were lower than what they actually were. Everyone was starting to catch on to how many people were truly going missing in the recent years. And who was most likely behind them.</p><p>
  <em>Alphas.</em>
</p><p>Craig can't help but grit his teeth at the thought. For him and all the others that were like him in his town, all they wanted to do was live in peace without the worry or fear from the past coming back up to haunt them again.</p><p>In the past, the alphas would abuse his people, which are known as the omegas. They would keep them as slaves to have fun with when they wanted to, or use them as toys for their own personal pleasures. In most cases turning them into baby making machines. The abuse went on this way for decades until their ancestors merged with a third group, known as the betas and things slowly started to change. In the beginning things stayed as is, until the betas started to mate with both the alphas and omegas and civilization began to grow.</p><p>As the years went by, the betas didn't like how the hierarchy was in play. The alphas were on top all the time, and getting all of the good supplies and power for themselves. This in turn caused the betas to grow tired of it, because they found it not fair with how their population was much bigger than the other two, and because the beta gene was much more prominent in conceiving births. Eventually a civil war broke out in this civilization between the betas and alphas. And a lot of the fighting caused many of the nearby omegas to die or be killed in the conflict between the two.</p><p>Most of the omegas felt trapped and didn't know what to do or where to go to avoid it. But a small group of the betas appeared one day to help them. Of course the omegas weren't sure if they could trust them or not, but they didn't know what other options they had, so with a hand of faith, they reached out to them and followed the small group. And eventually the omegas were led somewhere far off and away from the fighting.</p><p>The fighting between the alphas and betas came to an eventual end, when both sides didn't want to shed anymore blood of their people dying or being killed. The two sides came to an agreement, that it was best if they lived in their own territories, by their own rules. When the omegas heard about this agreement between the two, they also wanted to have their own territory to live in peace by. The betas agreed to it, knowing how dwindling the numbers now were for the omegas, and feeling some responsibility for it as well. The alphas however, didn't want to agree to this, as the omegas were their main way to reproduce their population, despite it being possible to do it amongst themselves. However, they did eventually agree to it, after long debates and talks went on.</p><p>And the three groups divided into their own separate territories, also known as, ‘The Districts’. The alphas being on one side, the betas in the center and the omegas on the other side of them. And eventually with time, these districts grew and evolved into the many cities and towns that Craig and everyone else knew them as today.</p><p>Over the decades that first followed and passed the division, the rules and laws went through numerous changes in each district, till they began to settle on somewhat more humane ones. At first, none of the different three groups were allowed to interact at all with the others, unless it was for laws about the borders that had been built, or if someone that wasn't meant to be there had been spotted in one of the territories. To which case, they were either sent back to be dealt with by their own district, or killed for crossing the border.</p><p>But the laws and rules over time did allow it so that others could enter the neighboring districts, although it mainly leaned towards the betas. Because omegas, despite being alright with the betas, still didn't want any alphas in their lands, but agreed to let selective diplomatic individuals in, under heavy surveillance and suppressants. And omegas were allowed to live in the alpha cities under the same guise. Although whether or not those rules were reinforced in their territory remains a mystery, as the alphas don't allow much information about their district to be public, and tend to be very secretive in their workings.</p><p>Most could even marry from a different district now if they wanted too, but those were rarities, as most chose to stay within their own districts. In some cases though, with families, if one were to be born as an omega in the beta district, the family has the option to either stay there or move to the omega one. Or they can have the child grow until they're old enough to live on their own, or go live with any other family members they may have in the omega district. So most born would usually be one or the other parent's genes, and the chances of the child being neither were extremely rare, so there was always some sort of family somewhere for them.</p><p>Craig's family though, were all omegas, so naturally, they lived in the omega district. Despite the fact that it was very low for omegas to impregnate other omegas, it was still possible. And so, slowly, over the years the omega population started to rise again. He had never been to the other two districts, and didn't plan on going to them at all in his lifetime. All he wanted to do was live out his mundane life as peacefully as possible. But that was proving hard to do with the rise of missing, or rather, <em>kidnapped</em>, individuals that kept happening all over his town.</p><p>He had been suspecting it for quite sometime now, but in the recent years it was more noticeable than ever. He figured that it was most likely always happening in the past before, but just under the radar with maybe one or two disappearances a year. However, there were more than 200 in the last year or so now, from various small towns and people were growing anxious by it.</p><p>But there was no doubt in Craig's mind that it was alphas doing it. He didn't know if they were coming over to his town and doing it themselves, or hiring betas to do it for them. Either way, he knew that they were behind this and that the ones in charge of their districts were acting like nothing bad was happening, because who really cared about small towns near the border anyways, right?</p><p>Craig’s irritation grows and he’s about to change the channel, when the image on T.V cuts to a group of people wearing green and black outfits. The header under the image for them reading as, ‘<em>BETA VIGILANTES’</em>. Craig had heard about them a handful of times before, about how they didn't follow their district's rules or laws most of the time. And he wondered if they had anything to do with the kidnapping stuff at all, as this was the first time he was pretty sure he had seen them, and they looked suspicious enough with those outfits. But he also couldn't be sure, as each of the news networks in each district tended to be pretty strict on what they shared. However, this footage looked like it was taken near the border on the omega side of the two districts. It showed the group standing on the other side of the border fence, as if looking for something, before fleeing the scene. And just before the footage cuts, Craig catches a glimpse of one of them wearing not a green, but a purple and black outfit instead. Seeming as if they were directing the rest of the group.</p><p>The sound of the convenience store bell jingles, which draws Craig's attention away from the T.V and over to the first customer of the day.</p><p>Eventually, the thoughts that swarmed his mind earlier start to fade as the day's events progress and soon morning turns to evening. As Craig helps close up shop with Mark, Mark suggests that they head home together until their paths part.</p><p>"Why?" Craig asks.</p><p>"Well, you saw the news today. More and more people are getting kidnapped. And it wouldn't be great if that were to happen to you now would it?" Mark teases. "Besides, I don't think it's wise to travel alone in the evening or night time right now."</p><p>"Whatever," Craig shrugs.</p><p>Mark takes that as a sign that it's okay and walks with him. The two walk in silence as the evening sky turns to night more and come across a small crossroads sometime later.</p><p>"It's so quiet." Mark says, "I guess that everyone is a bit paranoid with everything that is going on."</p><p>"Yeah, can't blame them," Craig says.</p><p>There was something nagging at the back of Craig's mind though. Mark was right, it was unusually quiet, and something about it was bothering him, <em>a lot</em>. He glances around and comes to a stop suddenly. There was something, something bad lying in wait, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. And then it's there, like a shadow coming from the dark, a figure slowly approaches them. At first just one, but then it multiplies into two, then three.</p><p>Craig quickly looks behind them, but finds that their way back is blocked. Then he looks down the other paths to find them also now in the same state. The two of them now surrounded.</p><p>"Craig, this is..." Mark trails off.</p><p>"Bad? Yeah—I know," Craig says, as he now takes a defensive stance.</p><p>Craig spots a parked black vehicle off in the distance behind one of the figures, and it's all he needs to solidify his suspicion. These people were part of the groups that were most likely going around kidnapping omegas. And if they thought that they were going to bring Craig in so easily they had another thing coming, because he was ready to fight, he wasn't planning on going down without one. But his focus is drawn away, when he spots Mark fall to the ground in his peripheral.</p><p>"Mark!" he exclaims.</p><p>He's about to check on him, when something sharp stings his arm. When he places a hand over it, there's something there. He pulls it out and reveals that a small dart of some sort is the cause of it. When he looks back at Mark again, he now notices that there is one in the back of his leg. But something about it was looking off to him, almost as if it were swirling. Then everything is swirling, and he quickly realizes that it's a tranquilizer that he's been hit with.</p><p>Suddenly, his body is too slow, everything is. Even as he falls to the ground, everything’s moving slow. He tries to tell himself to move, to get away, but it won't work, nothing is responding. Not even his eyes as they slowly shut and he fades into black unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So quick side note: The Mark that Craig is working with is Mark Cotswolds, if anyone is curious. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Craig comes to, it's dark and he's in a seated position on what feels like a metal bench. He tries to move, but finds that he can't, as something is strapped across him holding him in place and his hands are bound. There was also the strange sensation of something vibrating all around him, as if he were in that of a moving vehicle. He tries to move his head, and feels something strange around his neck. It's cool, like a metal of some sort pressed to his skin, but he’s unable to tell, in the strange, almost claustrophobic darkness surrounding him.</p><p>Craig tries to remain calm though, despite the situation that he now found himself in, because panicking wasn't going to get him out of this. Although, the thoughts of what happened and where he was most likely being taken too, did not help him much with that. His attention is drawn elsewhere though as something rustles nearby him.</p><p>"Mark?" he asks, hesitant.</p><p>"Craig?" he hears a groggy voice reply.</p><p>There was some minor relief at the prospect of knowing there was someone else there that he knew, and wasn't alone.</p><p>"Where are you? I can't see..." Mark says, panic now starting to rise in his voice.</p><p>"I can't either, but I'm close." Craig says, trying to reassure him, although he was pretty sure it was more for himself.</p><p>"Craig," Mark says after a few moments of silence, "I don't want... I don't want to..." his voice trails off, consumed by fear.</p><p>"Yeah, just hang in there," Craig tells him, despite his own growing fear.</p><p>There was some aspect of disbelief coursing through Craig, at how this was actually happening to him right now, when just this morning he saw it on the news. And some kind of messed up irony, that he was also most likely going to end up on it as well now.</p><p>There's a sudden shift around him, as the vehicle he's in seems to pick up speed for some reason. It keeps a consistent speed like that for a while before Craig's body pulls against the restraints he's in from a sharp turn. Just as the turn ends, something loud goes off, like an explosion, and suddenly the vehicle he's in comes to a screeching halt.</p><p>"Wh-what's going on?" Mark asks, afraid.</p><p>"I don't know," Craig replies.</p><p>There's what sounds like voices shouting then, followed by shots, which causes Craig's heart rate to skyrocket in fear of a bullet going through the interior walls of the vehicle he's in and hitting him somehow. But they don't last long, as something else goes off. Then more voices shout and what sounds like other vehicles and a motorcycle, get louder. The sound of the motorcycle gets so loud, that when something hits the side of the vehicle with a loud thud, it startles Craig, and causes Mark to let out a small shriek.</p><p>Then it's quiet, said for the sound of the motorcycle, before there's a click and a rush of wind fills the space that Craig's in. Next there's a step hitting a metallic surface, then another and another, before something tugs at the restrains around him.</p><p>"I'm here to help," a deep scratchy voice says.</p><p>The restraints around Craig tug some more, until they come loose and fall from him. Then there's a sudden blinding light, a flashlight, as the suffocating darkness; a bag on his head, is removed. It takes a few seconds for the dark figure in front of him to come into focus, and when it does, Craig's eyes widen in surprise. The figure was a man wearing a black mask that hid the upper part of his face, and a purple and black outfit, that Craig had seen earlier that day on T.V. Although now that he saw the outfit more closely, it looked more like a purple hoodie and black pants, along with thin green lines running across the sides of them.</p><p>"You're—" Craig is cut off as someone else rushes to the opening, of what he could now tell was a van he was being held in.</p><p>"Are you done yet? It won't be long until they send some sort of backup, probably with more guns to come check out the area," the voice of another male, with a much higher pitch in tone, asks.</p><p>When Craig looks at him, he sees him wearing the other outfit that he saw on the news earlier that day as well. It was also a hoodie and pants, but was green on top with no thin lines running along the sides.</p><p>"Yeah, once sec," the other replies as he quickly finishes freeing Mark from his restraints. After he pulls the black bag off of Mark's head, he stands up. "There, let's go you two."</p><p>At first Craig isn't paying attention as his eyes are drawn to the now metal collar that rested on Mark's neck. And coming to a slow realization that he now had one on as well. He touches the metal collar on his own neck with his fingertips, almost as if in disbelief as they run across its surface. The small chain of his handcuff bound wrists, rattling ever so slightly as he does so.</p><p>"Come on! We don't have time for this! We need to go now!" the other man exclaims.</p><p>And it's enough to get Mark up to his feet and moving. As the man in the green hoodie helps Mark down out of the van, the one in purple looks at Craig with an almost somber expression.</p><p>"Come on, once we get you out of here, we can remove that," he says in a much more quiet tone and offers Craig a hand.</p><p>Craig looks at the hand for a moment, before he takes it, and is helped up. When he steps out of the back of the van, he spots the body of an unconscious man next to it. Least he thinks he's unconscious, the dark made it hard to tell. He also takes note that they were in the middle of an empty street now as well.</p><p>“You guys are ready to go?” the man in purple asks the other.</p><p>“Yeah,” the other replies.</p><p>“Okay, you take them and head back. And I'll meet you and the rest at the base,” the one in purple says, “I just need to make sure the coast is clear first,” he adds before heading over to the parked motorcycle.</p><p>“Alright,” the other nods, then looks at Craig and Mark. “Come on.”</p><p>As he ushers them towards a nearby truck, Craig glances back once more at the other man, watching him rev up the engine to his bike, before he leaves and heads down another street. The two follow the one in green to a parked truck and spot another person also wearing the outfit.</p><p>"Is that all of them?" the other asks, his voice a bit deeper than the one they were with.</p><p>"Yeah," he replies, then turns to Craig and Mark. "You two get in here, we can't be spotted with you in the open, or they may come after us again." he motions to the back of the truck trailer. Mark looks nervously between it and Craig, while Craig glares at the hooded man. "We won't do anything that warrants bad intentions, we're here to help you, please just trust us."</p><p>Craig hesitates for a long moment, before he walks towards it. They had helped him before, indeed, so he was going to choose to believe them. He gets in and looks back at Mark, who is still hesitating about it. As he looks between them again, Craig gives a small nod at him.</p><p>"Come on," he says.</p><p>Mark returns the nod and climbs into the back as well. The hooded man shuts the opening by pulling down its roller shutter, and the two are shrouded in darkness once again. The truck starts up and Craig can feel its movement. He's not sure how much time passes while in it, till it comes to a stop again and the back opens up again.</p><p>This time, there's a bright light that fills the back of the truck. Craig squints as he steps out, followed by Mark.</p><p>"You two okay?" the voice of the hooded figure from before asks, "It wasn't too bumpy was it?"</p><p>"No, we're fine," Craig replies and looks at Mark, who nods in agreement.</p><p>"That's good," the one with the deeper voice says before looking around. "So, where's uh, ‘you know who’ at?"</p><p>"He should be here soon. He just needed to check that things were in the clear." the higher pitched one replies. "In the meantime, let's move these two to another room," and he motions at them.</p><p>"Alright," the other replies.</p><p>Craig and Mark are then ushered by the two green hooded men into another area. Just as they enter the room, a beeping goes off. The one with the higher pitched voice looks at a small device, from what Craig could tell was a pager.</p><p>"He's here," he informs the other one.</p><p>They guide Craig and Mark to the far side of the room, remove their handcuffs by picking the locks and tell them to wait there until further notice.</p><p>As soon as they leave, Mark looks to Craig, panicked.</p><p>"What do you think they'll do with us?" he asks.</p><p>"I'm not sure," Craig replies.</p><p>"Do... do you think they'll hurt us?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" Mark asks worried.</p><p>"I just have this feeling..."</p><p>Mark looks off and fiddles with the metal collar on his neck. Craig lightly touches the one on his own neck and a distant numb feeling of sorts passes through him. Before it grows, the door to the room opens and draws his attention to it. A few of the hooded green figures walk in, followed by the one in purple at the end and Craig and Mark both tense at the number of them there now. The one in purple starts walking towards them, causing Mark to take a step back.</p><p>"What do you want with us?" he asks, but gets no response and the hooded man continues walking to them. When Craig spots Mark getting more nervous, he steps between the two.</p><p>"What do you want with us?" Craig repeats with a glower.</p><p>The man stops and smiles.</p><p>"Relax, I won't harm you," he says and lifts a hand up. Craig tenses for a moment before the man asks, "May I?" pointing to his collar.</p><p>Craig doesn't reply, but lets the man move closer to him. The man's gloved hands move around to the back of it and press something. There's a series of small clicks and a beep, before the collar loosens and is removed from him. Surprise passes Craig for a second, before the man smiles once more.</p><p>"See?" he says.</p><p>Craig relaxes a bit and allows him to pass to mark. Once Mark's collar is removed as well, he walks back in front of them and faces the two.</p><p>"Who are you?" Craig asks.</p><p>"We're the Freedom Fighters," the man replies.</p><p>"Freedom Fighters?" Mark asks.</p><p>"Yes, we help omegas that have been kidnapped for trafficking and free them before they are sold off in alpha sex rings, or the black market," the man explains. Hearing this causes unease to cross over both Craig and Mark's faces. "But you don't need to worry, we're going to get you both back home."</p><p>"You are?" Mark asks, confused.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How?" Mark asks.</p><p>"Trust us." the man replies with a small smile, before it falls. "Although..." he trails off.</p><p>"Although what?" Craig asks.</p><p>"It won't be easy, not with how tight security around the border has gotten lately. So we'll only be able to take you one at a time."</p><p>"What?!" Marks exclaims.</p><p>"There's only two of us though," Craig says, "we're not that much."</p><p>"True, but a few of us also have to move with you as well, to assure your safety. We can't just let you go alone," he explains.</p><p>"But..." Mark trails off.</p><p>"We're sorry, we know it's not the most favorable for either of you, and know that you would most likely want to stay together and not some strangers, but this is the most discreet option that we can do to assure your return," the man informs them.</p><p>"Okay," Mark frowns.</p><p>"But we need to decide which one of you to take back first," the man says.</p><p>Craig and Mark look at one another for a moment. Mark glances away, his brows still furrowed. Craig then looks back to the hooded man.</p><p>"Take him," he tells him, and Mark looks at him surprised.</p><p>"Wait—really?" Marks asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Craig replies. "It's only going to be for a short while before I have to leave after right?"</p><p>"Yes," the man nods, "once we get him back, we'll come back for you and take you back as well."</p><p>"Okay," Craig says.</p><p>He did want to leave, but he knew that out of the two of them, he'd probably be more calm until he needed to go back anyways. Besides, it wasn't going to be that long after all, right?</p><p>"We'll leave right away then," the man says and motions for Mark to follow. "These two will keep watch here until the rest of us return, to assure your safety." he adds and points to two of the ones in green hoods.</p><p>Marks follows after him and he glances back at Craig as they reach the door.</p><p>"See you later," Craig says with a small wave, and Mark returns it before leaving.</p><p>As everyone exits the room, a sudden apprehension comes over Craig, and he hoped that this would all be over and done with soon.</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>A few hours pass and he finds himself drifting off while sitting in a chair next to the wall, his head leaning against it. He's awoken by the sound of a metal door closing. Startled, he looks for the source of it and his gaze lands on a familiar purple clad figure, and others in green.</p><p>"Did you get Mark back across?" Craig asks, noting that he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Yes," the man in purple replies, but a troubled expression crosses his face. "But..."</p><p>"But what?" Craig asks, now standing.</p><p>"There's been a bit of a roadblock in our plans to bring you back."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, when we brought back your friend, we had been expecting some tightened security, but we didn't know just how much it would be. There was much more than what we predicted there to be, and most of our usual ways out were blocked off as well. So when we dropped off your friend, we had a very difficult time doing so."</p><p>"So what does that mean?"</p><p>"It means," one of the green hooded figures interrupts, "that we can't take you back right now, because the security around the border is too tight."</p><p>"What—" Craig says flabbergasted, "then when can I go back?!"</p><p>"We don't know," the man in purple says.</p><p>"So I'm stuck here—for however long till then?! In some strange building and in a city with no one I know, surrounded by strangers?!" Craig exclaims.</p><p>"I understand your distress on the situation, but there's nothing we can do about it for the time being," the man says.</p><p>Something in the pit of Craig's stomach drops and his whole stature falls.</p><p>"So what? I just stay here than?" Craig asks and looks around the room.</p><p>The man gives a concerned expression and places a hand on his shoulder. But the moment it touches him, Craig tenses and moves his shoulder away out of his grasp. When one of the other green hooded figures walks closer to them, Craig backs away. The man in purple seems to notice as he lifts a hand motions for them to stop.</p><p>"Look, I understand that you want to go home, really I do, but you'll have to wait and be patient for a while," the man tells Craig, "but yes, you will have to stay here, for at least now. We can't risk letting you stay at a hotel, and having any possible nearby alphas find you, especially since there are no suppressants for your scent."</p><p>Craig looks at him then as something occurs.</p><p>"Are all of you betas?" he asks.</p><p>"Yes," the man replies, "Everyone on our team is a beta, so you don't need to worry about any of us harming you. We all want to help those kidnapped from the Omega District, get back home."</p><p>Craig glances around at each of them wearily, still unsure of if he could fully trust them or not.</p><p>"We're going to set up a room for you and be back in a bit," the man says, before he starts to head off, "so you won't need to feel so apprehensive with us all here." he adds as he leaves with everyone.</p><p>Once they leave, Craig feels a bit more calm for a time being, before one of the green hooded ones comes back to get him some time later and move him to another, much smaller, room.</p><p>"Hope you don't mind sleeping on a cot for now," the man in purple says.</p><p>He stood in the center of the small room upon Craig’s arrival. Craig looks to the cot then, it's covered in what looks like two sets of sheets, a blanket and a small pillow on it.</p><p>"It's fine," Craig says.</p><p>"Good," the man says and makes his way out of the room. "It's late, so you should get some rest."</p><p>"Wait," Craig quickly says, "am I just going to be left alone here? In this building?"</p><p>The man stops and looks at him.</p><p>"No, I'll be staying here as well," he smiles, "so if you need anything, or are worried, I'll be just down the hall."</p><p>Craig doesn't reply and watches as he heads off with the green hooded one who guided him to the room. He looks back to the room, which only had a small window, a cot and a flashlight. He makes his way over to the cot, after closing the door, and gets in once removing his boots and sweater; still wearing his crappy work uniform underneath it.</p><p>He pulls the blanket over himself, grabs the flashlight and holds onto it as he curls into a ball, trying to both warm and comfort himself.</p><p>A few days pass of him staying in the building and wandering around it, or staying away from the betas to the confines of his small room. He had only caught glimpses of the man in purple on and off during the night, and each passing day made him miss being home in his own bed more and more.</p><p>He vaguely wonders how his work is doing, and if Mark went back to work or quit after that. Lord knows he would have soon as he got back. As the fourth night comes and goes, Craig awakens to being lightly shaken up. When he awakes to one of the green hoods, he sits up and instantly moves away, bringing his knees up to his chest and glaring at them.</p><p>"What do you want?" he hisses.</p><p>"Whoa—hey, calm down, I wasn't—"</p><p>"What do you want?" Craig repeats with a glare.</p><p>"Hey, I just came to tell you that you can't stay here anymore."</p><p>"What—Why?!" Craig asks, his eyes widening.</p><p>"Because, it's not safe," a deep scratchy voice says.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Craig asks, looking to see the purple hooded man now in the doorway.</p><p>"The ones who kidnapped you, or are behind it, are closing in on us, so we have to leave this place."</p><p>"Then where am I supposed to go?" Craig asks, getting worried.</p><p>"You'll..." the man in purple starts walking towards him, "be staying with me."</p><p>Craig immediately tenses and hugs his knees closer to himself. The man walks over to him and moves the green hood out of the way, and sits on the side of the cot.</p><p>"And I'm supposed to just trust you?" Craig asks.</p><p>"No, of course not," the man replies, "you may not trust me. But I’m going to trust you." Craig gives a confused look at that, and the man lifts his hands to his hood and pulls it down. "With this secret." he adds, before lifting his mask up and taking it off.</p><p>Craig's eyes widen as blond locks fall and cover crystal blue eyes. For a moment, Craig isn't sure if he's breathing or not, as his gaze takes in a very attractive male face. The attractive face then smiles at him and his heart squeezes at the brilliant smile. As a flush starts to play across his face, he glances off elsewhere to avoid it from growing more. Was this man truly a beta? Because Craig sure as hell had never seen such an attractive one like this before. He had seen many on T.V and in movies, but never any that looked anything like the man that was before him now.</p><p>"Can I ask what your name is?" the man asks, his voice no longer sounding so deep and scratchy, but much more soft instead. "We never formally introduced ourselves before."</p><p>"It's... Craig."</p><p>"Well Craig, it's nice to meet you then," the man says and offers a grin, "I'm Kenny." There's a skip before Craig looks away again and the man, Kenny, gets up. "I promise to do my best and watch over you until we're able to get you back home." he tells him and puts his mask and hood back on. "For now though, let's get going, shall we?"</p><p>Craig stays still for a few more seconds, before he slowly moves and gets up. After he dresses, putting his sweater and boots on, he follows Kenny and the others down a hall. He vaguely hears as one of the green hoods quietly talks to Kenny, almost as if arguing with him about something. He thinks the words, "This is a bad idea," and, "I don't think you should do this," are made out, but Kenny lifts a hand to silence them.</p><p>When they reach the end of the hall it's to an open room, a garage, where Craig had first been when he arrived here. His gaze lands on a car with tinted windows.</p><p>"Hopefully this ride will be more comfortable than the last for you," Kenny says and walks to it. "You'll need to ride in the back though, just to be safe." he adds and opens up one of the backdoors for him.</p><p>Craig scoffs and makes his way over to it.</p><p>"I could have opened it myself," he mutters, before getting in.</p><p>There's a short chuckle from Kenny before the door closes and a couple seconds later, the two front ones open.</p><p>"My friend here is going to drop us off somewhere discreet first, where we'll change and continue on foot to make sure we're not being followed," Kenny explains as the doors shut..</p><p>"I still can't believe you're doing this," his friend mumbles.</p><p>"It will be fine," Kenny tells him.</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"Just drive Kyle."</p><p>"Dude!"</p><p>"What?" Kenny asks, then glances back at Craig for a moment, "I don't think he cares man."</p><p>"I don't," Craig monotones, before Kyle can respond.</p><p>"See?" Kenny grins.</p><p>Kyle lets out a sigh and starts the car, driving it out of the garage and on their way.</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>They drive for a while, and Craig takes in the surroundings around them. The land and buildings looked similar to that of the Omega District, but still had a few things different about them. For one, the buildings weren't as colorful as they were in his district, and things had a sense of tightened security about it. But he figured it was to be expected. There were also way more ads everywhere as well.</p><p>When the car comes to a stop, it's by an alleyway that's well hidden behind multiple buildings.</p><p>"This isn't shady at all," Craig deadpans.</p><p>"I said discreet," Kenny laughs, "alright, can you hand me that bag?" he asks, turning and pointing behind his seat. Craig had been curious as to what it was there for since he got in the car, but didn't ask. He reaches down and hands it to Kenny. Kenny sorts through it and takes out a coat, handing it back to Craig. "Put this on," he tells him.</p><p>"Why?" Craig asks.</p><p>"Just put it on."</p><p>Craig does and spots Kenny taking off his sweater, pants and boots, as he starts to change clothes. He tries not to stare while he does, but finds his gaze being drawn to the back of his head, then arms and down his back, as he slips a shirt on. Then his gaze is drawn to his knees and thighs as he slips a pair of pants and boots on. Kyle's gaze remains fixated elsewhere, outside of the car, as if searching for something as Kenny slips into a coat as well. He then shoves the other clothes into the bag and opens the door.</p><p>"Alright Craig, out we go," he says and gets out, swinging the bag over his shoulder.</p><p>Craig follows him out and shuts the door as Kenny walks around to meet him.</p><p>"Be careful," Kyle says, rolling the window down a bit.</p><p>"Will do," Kenny replies, with a small two finger salute.</p><p>Kyle shakes his head with a sigh, before giving a small, "Later," and rolling up the window to start the car.</p><p>Once he drives off, Kenny motions for Craig to follow.</p><p>"This way," he tells him.</p><p>Craig follows behind him as they make their way down an alley.</p><p>"Sorry that you have to wear that," Kenny says and points to Craig's coat. "But you need to wear something to help mask your scent," he adds then stops. Craig looks at him confused for a moment before Kenny walks towards him and lifts the coat's hood up over his head. "Just in case," he smiles.</p><p>"I could have done that myself," Craig scowls and pushes past him, continuing down the alleyway.</p><p>"Oh, you're going to take the lead? I didn't realize you knew where I lived," Kenny says, placing his hands behind his head.</p><p>Craig stops and turns, his eyes narrowing at him, before he promptly sticks up a middle finger.</p><p>"Smartass," he mutters.</p><p>Kenny at first is surprised before he lets out a laugh and catches up to him as he comes to a stop.</p><p>"Are you always this sassy?" Kenny chuckles.</p><p>"Shut up," Craig replies.</p><p>"Well, guess this will be interesting," Kenny says, taking the lead again.</p><p>Some time passes before they come across an apartment complex.</p><p>"We're here," Kenny says, coming to a stop and Craig looks up at the gray building. "Well, let's head up," and he heads inside.</p><p>Craig follows him in, and is met with a somewhat musky smell, he's not sure if it is the carpet flooring or walls causing it though. They reach an elevator, head in, and Kenny presses '7' on it, out of the 10 numbers on its panel.</p><p>As the elevator reaches the floor and they exit into a long hall, Craig feels a sense of nervousness. He still wasn't sure, if whether or not he could trust Kenny and now that he was reaching his apartment, his nerves only grew more. There was no telling what could happen to him once he slipped into this stranger's home. But he also had nowhere else to go or run to. He was in a completely different district with no one he knew anywhere. All he could do was hope that things would be alright once he entered it.</p><p>"This is it," Kenny says, coming to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hall, with the number 77, on it.</p><p>As Kenny unlocks it, Craig grips at the bottom of his coat, the fabric folding in his palms. The door opens and Kenny walks in, before turning to let Craig pass. Craig's grip tightens more as he steps inside. His feet meeting wooden flooring instead of carpeting like the hallway. The walls are white and there's a faint scent of something he can't quite place at the moment in the air. Too weak for him to tell just what exactly it is.</p><p>As Kenny closes the door, Craig's heart's rate picks up. <em>Well, no turning back now</em>, he thinks to himself.</p><p>"Just leave your boots by the door," Kenny says as he takes his own pair off and heads down the hall to the rest of the apartment.</p><p>Craig takes off his boots and walks down the hall, passing by a couple doors as he does. The end of the hall opens into a kitchen and living room, combined with a small dining area. The space is very minimalistic in appearance, with not much furniture and appliances aside from the necessities or traditional home things. In all honesty, it was pretty nice and well kept.</p><p>"You hungry or anything?" Kenny asks, opening his fridge.</p><p>"No," Craig replies.</p><p>"You sure? You barely ate anything while at that base," Kenny notes, "What about something to drink?"</p><p>Craig shakes his head though and Kenny gives a concerned look, before shutting the fridge and walking over to him. Craig tenses, unsure of what he was going to do.</p><p>"You don't need to worry, I won't harm you," he says as he walks past him and around the kitchen’s counter that connected with the hall. "And also," he comes to a stop and Craig looks back at him. "I promise to get you back home," he turns and gives a small smile before heading to the balcony's sliding door in the living room. "Your room is the guest room, across the dining space," he informs, motioning in its direction briefly, before heading out onto the balcony.</p><p>Craig is surprised by what Kenny had said to him prior, and there's a strange feeling the words  cause, but he pays it no mind and heads to his room. He walks into another sparse looking room, with a window, closet, bed and nightstand, and Craig can't help but wonder if Kenny actually had any type of interest, besides helping omegas in need, because there wasn't anything he had come across so far to suggest it.</p><p>He shuts the door behind himself and walks over to the bed. He takes off his coat and drops it to the ground, before climbing into it. He curls into a ball and lies there awake for a while, before he drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Below is a drawing I did of the Freedom Fighters outfits in this story.</p><p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Craig wakes up, it's dark out. He gets up slow and groggy and needing to use the bathroom. When he reaches the bedroom door, he realizes that he doesn't actually know where the bathroom is exactly, but he shrugs it off and figures he could just ask or find it himself.</p><p>As he exits the room, every light is off, except for the one over the stove in the kitchen. He looks around, but doesn't see any sign of Kenny anywhere. He figures he's asleep or something, until he spots a small note in the kitchen and walks over to where it’s placed on a counter. The words on it reading as, 'Gone out for nightly duties, will be back later. If you're hungry, help yourself to some food. -Kenny', Craig lightly runs his index finger across the note, his gaze lingers on it for a few more seconds before he goes in search of the bathroom again.</p><p>He finds it a short while later, after opening a closet door beside it. The room is also sparse, like the others, with only a toothbrush, soap, shampoo and a couple other small things in it. Being a bit curious about the shampoo, as it's a brand he's never seen before in his district, he walks over to it and picks it up. The bottle has the word 'Tangy' across it and he opens it to take a whiff. The smell is like that of bubbly citrus, which he finds to be an interesting choice, before he closes it and sets it back down.</p><p>When he finishes in the bathroom, he heads to the living room and sits on the couch, pulling his knees up to keep himself warm. His gaze wanders to a remote on the table and he flicks the small flat screen T.V on. He goes about flicking through various channels for a while and finds that a few of the stations here were similar to ones in the Omega District, hell they even had a few of the exact same programs, but most were different here and they made him miss home all the more. He ends up finding a news station and keeping it on there after a while. At some point, he lies down onto his side and soon drifts off to sleep again.</p><p>This time when he wakes though, the sun is rising. He sits up with a yawn and rubs his eyes. It takes a moment for him to notice that the T.V is now off and there's a blanket on him.</p><p>"You're up."</p><p>Craig looks to the kitchen, where Kenny now stood in it, a bowl of cereal on the counter next to him as he takes out a juice container.</p><p>"What time is it?" Craig asks.</p><p>"About 7:15 a.m., I got back about 4 hours ago, before passing out myself," Kenny tells him, "of course I saw the T.V on and you lying there, passed out and looking cold, so I got you a blanket." he adds putting the juice away after pouring a glass. "Would have woken you up, but you seemed peaceful, so I didn't want to disturb you."</p><p>"Oh," is all Craig replies with and brings his knees up again, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket.</p><p>Kenny watches him for a moment before turning and grabbing another bowl and filling it with cereal as well. In the next minute, Kenny walks over to him and sets the bowel down on a small table in front of the couch for him. Craig looks at it, then up at him.</p><p>"You haven't eaten yet," Kenny says before he heads back to the kitchen to get his own bowl and juice. "You should keep your energy up, you never know when we'll have to move again."</p><p>Craig looks back down at the bowel. He doesn't touch it right away, at least not until his stomach growls and Kenny chuckles because of it, prompting him to eat and subdue its noises.</p><p>About an hour passes before Kenny says he needs to head out for some hours or so for work, and that he'll be back later. He warns Craig not to head outside yet, until he can manage to get a hold on some suppressants. Which is a hard thing to do in the Beta District, as they weren't sold at convenience stores like in the Omega one and usually required legal papers to be filled, which meant having to get a hold of them through other means somehow.</p><p>Once Kenny leaves, Craig goes back to watching T.V for several hours, to kill time, until he returns.</p><p>This routine though, continues on this way for the remainder of the week. Craig waking and only seeing Kenny briefly before he heads out and is left alone until he comes back, only to head out again in the evening, leaving him alone again until he falls asleep. Craig starts to relax around him a bit though as the days pass, once he realizes that Kenny really wasn't going to do anything bad, or try anything funny. However, he also feels himself grow restless at being cooped up all day and night and finds himself pacing around the apartment a lot.</p><p>Eventually a night comes, this particular night, where Craig finds himself standing outside of Kenny's room, his brows furrowed. He had been curious about what was in it for a while now. He never went in it, wanting to respect his privacy for him already letting him stay there, but he couldn't help but wonder what was in it, despite already having a feeling that it was probably like most of the other rooms in the place.</p><p>"Just a quick peek," he tells himself, before reaching for the doorknob.</p><p>He turns and opens it, the room is dark, so he feels around for a light switch and flicks it on. The room is of course sparse, but he notices a picture on the nightstand next to the bed. As he walks into the room, that scent from when he first entered the apartment fills his nose, a bit stronger this time, but still not enough to make out just what it is, yet there's something oddly calming about it.</p><p>He walks to the nightstand and picks up the photo. Kenny's in it, along with a girl with brown hair and another male, also with brown hair. They're all smiling and standing outside with flowers blooming in the bushes behind them. Craig wonders who they could be. <em>Family?</em> He guesses to himself, before placing it back down.</p><p>He glances around once more, but doesn't spot anything else of interest that stands out, so he heads back out of the room. He closes the door behind himself then heads back to his own room.</p><p>He turns on a small lamp resting next to the bed on a nightstand and sits on the bed for a moment. A feeling forming in him, one that he had been continuously pushing away and trying not to think of since the night he was kidnapped. But for some reason, the feeling was much stronger on this night and it made him nauseous.</p><p>He stands back up and walks to the closet, taking out the spare two blankets in it and an extra pillow before he heads back over to the bed and places them on it. He then grabs his clothes he had changed out of from work and his sweater and puts them on the bed as well before getting into it and surrounding himself with it all.</p><p>Curling into a ball, he holds his stomach, before drifting off. His dreams are troubled that night and he has a hard time sleeping, constantly having the need to move around, but he does manage to get some sleep eventually.</p><p>There's a knocking that wakes him in the morning on the bedroom door, and he replies with a groggy, "Yeah?" as he sits up.</p><p>The door opens and Kenny steps in.</p><p>"Hey I made some breakfast if you want any—" he stops when seeing Craig. "Well don't you seem cozy," he chuckles.</p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>Craig sits up more and his uniform shirt, that had been unbeknownst to him resting on his head, falls down over his face.</p><p>He hears Kenny's chuckles get louder and a burn passes across his face. He quickly clears everything around him away in a hurry.</p><p>"Aw, don't ruin it. It was such a nice nest, and you looked adorable in it," Kenny grins.</p><p>Craig glares and whips a pillow at him. Kenny blocks it with his arm however.</p><p>"Leave," Craig orders, trying his best to ignore the growing burn on his face.</p><p>"Alright, alright," Kenny says, raising his hands up in a surrender stance. "I'll set a plate out to the side for when you're ready to eat," he adds before closing the door.</p><p>Craig let's out an annoyed sigh and falls back down onto the bed.</p><p>Once he's calmed down enough from the embarrassment of earlier, he gets up and heads to the kitchen to get the food Kenny set out for him, which ends up being some eggs, toast and fruit. Once he grabs the plate and sits down at the small dining table, Kenny speaks up from his spot on the couch.</p><p>"It's my day off today, did you want to take a walk around or something?"</p><p>Craig stops mid-bite and looks at him.</p><p>"Don't I need suppressants or something?" he asks. Kenny's hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small plastic container. "Are those—"</p><p>"Yup," Kenny nods with a grin. "I finally managed to get some, not a whole lot, but a fair amount. So if you want to go out, just be sure to take one before leaving for the day." he explains before setting it down on the small table in front of him.</p><p>"Well I know that much," Craig murmurs.</p><p>"Did you take them in the Omega District?" Kenny asks.</p><p>"Yeah, took them daily. Don't like dealing with... heats," Craig replies.</p><p>"Understandable," Kenny says.</p><p>"How did you get them anyways?" Craig asks, standing up and walking over to the small container.</p><p>"Some contacts," Kenny replies and Craig picks up the container and examines it. "They're safe, don't worry. I got them from a reliable source."</p><p>Craig looks at them again before opening the container and sliding out a single white pill. He holds it between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>"So?" Kenny asks, "Did you want to go out today?" Craig pauses for a moment, before slipping the pill into his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckles and gets up. He walks to the kitchen and gets a glass of water, handing it to Craig as he walks back. "Might be helpful to drink this."</p><p>Craig takes it and drinks the whole glass practically. He had been in such a rush to swallow the pill, that it was hard to get it down his throat dry.</p><p>"I'm going to get ready," Kenny tells him, "let me know when you're good to go and we can head out," he adds before heading into his room.</p><p>Craig finishes eating and goes off to change as well. He puts on some clothes that Kenny bought for him and meets him by the front door.</p><p>"You're not wearing the coat?" Kenny asks, when he finishes as well.</p><p>"I'm sure this is fine," Craig tells him.</p><p>Kenny looks over his long sleeve shirt, before he opens a small closet next to the front door and sorts through it. He pauses for a moment before he takes out an orange parka.</p><p>"Here I don't know where the other coat is, but put this on for now," he says, holding it out to him.</p><p>"I don't need it, I'll be fine," Craig says.</p><p>"I know you're eager to head out, but is it worth it to get sick and end up being stuck inside again all day, for however long it takes you to get better?"</p><p>There's a long pause before Craig frowns and takes the parka from him. Kenny gives a small smile, before he takes out a black and gray jacket next and puts it on.</p><p>As Craig slips on the parka, a scent fills his nose, it's the same one from the times before, however, this time he can make out what it is much more clearly. He grabs the collar of it and takes a breath in to clarify it. <em>Mint, no, chamomile tea? Both?</em> Craig thinks, trying to pinpoint which it is.</p><p>"It's an old coat," Kenny says, "So sorry if it uh, smells or anything?"</p><p>Craig freezes when he realizes that Kenny is watching him sniff his coat. He quickly moves his hand away and zips the coat up, trying to play it off.</p><p>"No, its fine," Craig replies, "nothing wrong with it," he adds quickly and turns to the door. "We going or what?"</p><p>"Yeah," Kenny says and shuts the closet door.</p><p>He heads to the front door and unlocks it, Craig turns his head into the side of the collar, still trying to figure out just what this scent is. Then like a light going on, as the front door clicks open, Craig realizes it. This scent was Kenny's scent. It had made perfect sense why it was everywhere in the apartment, but he didn't realize it till just now that it belonged to Kenny.</p><p>He knew that he should have figured it out sooner, but he never really hung out with people more than he needed to back home and never smelt a beta's scent before either, so it didn't help much. He knew that they also had weaker scents than omegas as well, so it was hard to tell. But if they all had scents like this, then he wouldn't mind it, it was pleasant, if not also a bit calming as well.</p><p>Craig turns his head forward again as they exit the apartment and make their way down the hall and eventually outside.</p><p>As soon as they head outside, Craig is glad Kenny told him to wear a coat, cause he shivers a bit as a cool breeze passes by him.</p><p>"Spring is almost fully here," Kenny says, "the last couple of weeks have been up and down with coolness and warmth, but it should be getting warmer in the upcoming weeks or so."</p><p>"I hope so," Craig mumbles, pulling up the hood.</p><p>"You want to go back in?" Kenny asks, to which Craig glares at him and he can't help but laugh in response because of it.</p><p>The two walk down a street and come across an eventual park. They stop and sit at a bench facing a big fountain, and Craig takes in the surroundings. The sound of the water and trees rustling is calming to him and he closes his eyes to take it in.</p><p>"It's so peaceful here," Craig says, "it reminds me of home."</p><p>"Is there a lot of parks and open spaces there?" Kenny asks.</p><p>"Yeah, there are fields that go on for miles and miles in it. And everything is so open and carefree," Craig replies.</p><p>"I see," Kenny says, "it sounds nice."</p><p>"It was..." Craig says distant.</p><p>There's a brief pause that falls.</p><p>"We've been trying to look for a way to get you back home for the past few nights, but everything seems to be on a tight lockdown at the border. It seems that our government has tightened it up since finding out about the large kidnappings recently and arresting anyone on sight near it for questioning, if they're lucky that is." Kenny explains, and Craig looks at him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well they don't want to be a part of this mess, which means using both non and lethal force if need be." Kenny replies.</p><p>"Oh, well, at least your government is doing something about it. Mine just seems to act like everything is fine and like nothing bad is happening," Craig says.</p><p>"I promise we'll get you back home, even if it takes a while to figure that out," Kenny tells him.</p><p>Craig looks at him and gives a small smile in response, but says nothing. He looks away again and closes his eyes once more to listen to his surroundings. He tilts his head down a bit, and takes in the calming scent of the coat again. Kenny's scent vaguely reminded him of something, something from his past a long time ago.</p><p>"Seeing as there probably won't be anymore kidnappings for a while we figure, I'll probably be spending more nights at home for a while." Kenny says and Craig's eyes open.</p><p>"What if your team needs you?" Craig asks.</p><p>"If something comes up, or they need me, they know how to reach me," Kenny replies.</p><p>Craig falls silent again. There was a weird beat he got when he heard that and he wasn't sure as to why. They sit there for a while longer before they take their leave and start to head back.</p><p>While on the walk back, Kenny guides him to a small shop where they stop at. Craig waits by the door, and when Kenny comes back out he's holding two store cups in his hands. He hands one to a curious Craig, who is wondering what it is. Craig is met with a warm sweet chocolaty taste as he takes a sip of it. He holds it close to his face and breathes in the warm comforting aroma as they walk back to the apartment.</p><p>They get back a while later, by which point Craig had drunk all of his hot chocolate.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower," Kenny says as he takes off his coat and boots.</p><p>"Okay," Craig says, removing his own boots.</p><p>As Kenny heads into the bathroom, Craig takes off his parka. There's a strange sense that flows through him as he does and puts the coat away. But he ignores the feeling and heads to the living room to watch some T.V., discarding of the empty store cup into the garbage on his way. The shower turns on and Craig flips through some channels to find what to watch. He ends up stopping on a cooking station and sometime later gets up to get a glass of milk, needing to change the sugary taste in his mouth with something else.</p><p>As he exits the kitchen area and passes the end of the hall, he just about has a heart attack when he almost walks into Kenny, then nearly has another and almost drops his glass when he sees what Kenny’s wearing, or rather, lack of, as his gaze travels down bare skin until meeting a towel wrapped around a very toned waist.</p><p>"Oh hey Craig, forgot to get a change of clothes," Kenny chuckles, "you thirsty?"</p><p>"<em>Huh?!</em>" Craig replies, his eyes shooting up to meet his gaze.</p><p>"You thirsty? You got a glass there," Kenny says, pointing at it.</p><p>"Oh—uh, yeah," Craig says and takes a sip out of it.</p><p>"Anyways," Kenny laughs, "I'm going to go change," and he heads for his room, "if you want to take a shower or something yourself now, go ahead, bathroom's all clear."</p><p>Craig's eyes don't leave Kenny as he reaches his room and closes the door. The moment it shuts, Craig lets out a sigh and relaxes. Despite living with him and getting more used to him, there were still small instances that would cause his chest to tighten and flesh to burn. A smile here, a shirt slipping up there and now a bunch of skin. A bunch of tight, toned, warm looking skin. God that was going to be an image he wouldn't be able to get out of his head for a while, and it didn't help that he found Kenny so attractive either. He takes another sip of his milk and heads over to the couch again to continue watching T.V.</p><p>A short while later, Kenny comes out of his room, wearing a shirt and jogging pants. He takes a seat next to Craig on the couch and the two watch T.V for a while. Craig the whole time though, is trying to push the image he saw before away but failing. And when Kenny shifts too close to him, Craig decides to say he's going to take a shower and heads off to get some clothes then goes to the bathroom. Once he finishes, he heads to his room to rest a bit before Kenny calls him for dinner later.</p><p>The two eat and exchange small talk. And when Kenny finishes eating, he heads out onto the balcony. Craig joins him when he finishes as well, grabbing a small blanket from his room first, then overlooks the setting sun with the other as it goes down behind the city’s buildings.</p><p>"It's a nice view," Craig says.</p><p>"Yeah," Kenny agrees, "I like to come out here to think sometimes."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Just, life and things," Kenny replies and leans onto the railing.</p><p>Craig watches him for a few seconds before looking back out at the city. The two stay in silence as it sets, just listening to the sounds of cars go by below and the wind before heading in from the growing cold and watching some more shows, before the two head off to bed.</p><p>And Craig on this night finds it much easier to fall asleep when doing so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone new, enters the scene...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next week or two, Craig finds himself spending much more time around Kenny and going outside a few times with him when doing so. He hadn't really wanted to go out alone yet, despite Kenny giving him a spare key, he still was unsure about it. But when he feels that he may be pestering Kenny by only waiting to go out with him after coming home from his job, he decides to head out on his own. And after mentally preparing for it the past two to three days, he now found himself standing at the front door. He was nervous, despite telling himself it would be fine over and over in his head. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out several times before he glances around.</p><p>A thought comes to him as his gaze lands on the closet and he opens it. He searches through it until he finds what he's looking for, an orange parka. He pauses, wondering if this was alright, but he tells himself that Kenny won't find out, cause he'll be back before he is anyways and puts it on.</p><p>That familiar scent fills his senses again, and his nerves instantly calm down. He closes the closet and heads out, now feeling much calmer.</p><p>He's met with chilly air as he exits the building and heads to his destination. He knew exactly where he was headed, as the location had become a favorite spot of his since first visiting it and Kenny bringing him there every time. When he arrives, a small smile crosses his face as he makes his way around the fountain. His destination was the bench that he liked to claim as his favorite spot in the park, as each time he visited it, he and Kenny would sit there.</p><p>He closes his eyes and pulls the collar of the coat closer to his nose lightly, the scent floods his senses and he ends up so preoccupied by it, that he ends up on a collision course with someone's shoulder, hitting his own.</p><p>"Watch it," a deep voice says, and Craig opens his eyes.</p><p>He looks to his side to the sight of a tall man dressed in all black, with long jet black hair and mahogany seeming colored eyes, that almost appeared as if to glow, looking down at him.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," Craig monotones.</p><p>"Maybe if you actually used your eyes and weren't smelling your damn coat you wouldn't have walked into me," the man says.</p><p>Now Craig knows that he should just keep on walking, but for some reason, a nerve is hit and he turns to the man, his impulse taking him over.</p><p>"Hey, I said I was sorry you asshole," Craig says annoyed.</p><p>"Asshole?" the man repeats, his eyes narrowing, "Do you have any idea who I am?" the man asks, and turns to him.</p><p>"A walking douchebag?" Craig monotones back.</p><p>The man's eyes widen for a second, before he lets out a laugh.</p><p>"A walking douchebag? Now that's a first," he says, "I mean, I know people call me these things behind my back, but you, you're something to say them directly to my face." he adds amusedly.</p><p>"Yeah, well, whatever," Craig mutters and starts to head off.</p><p>But something grips his shoulder, and as soon as he feels it, he turns back around and moves out of its grasp.</p><p>"Sorry, I just want to make sure that I remember your face," the man says.</p><p>Craig's eyes narrow at him as a small smirk spreads across the man’s lips. The man wasn't unattractive, no, he was quite handsome in fact Craig could admit that, but it didn't excuse the ‘higher than thou’ vibe he got from him. Some part of him wants to tell him off, but there's a strange sense that comes over him before he can, something that sends an uneasy shiver through him, telling him to get away, although he couldn't guess as to why.</p><p>“Yes,” the man grins, "I'll definitely remember you." </p><p>Craig scoffs and turns to head off, this time much quicker to avoid any possible grabs again.</p><p>"Weirdo," Craig mutters as he gets out of range.</p><p>But even as he walks away, he can still feel that man's gaze on him, lingering for longer than it should. And it doesn't seem to leave him till he reaches the bench and sits down on it. Only then, does Craig catch a glimpse of him walking away. And it's only once he's gone, does Craig feel a sense of relief and calmness take over and soon goes back to just taking in the surroundings and sounds of the park.</p><p>When he heads back later, and sits in the living room and waits for Kenny's return, he tells him that he went out, and bumped into some pompous douchebag, to which Kenny laughs at when he tells him about the interaction; although leaving out the detail about wearing his coat. But Craig doesn't let what happened bother him too much, and let's it fade out as he goes to sleep that night.</p><p>However, when he heads back to the spot on the following day and closes his eyes to the senses around him again, he finds them to be rudely interrupted by a deep voice.</p><p>"Nice weather isn't it? Although a bit cold."</p><p>Craig's eyes open and he looks to his side to see the man he dubbed as the aforementioned 'douchebag' yesterday, now sitting next to him on the bench.</p><p>"Why in god's name, am I seeing you here again?" Craig asks, glaring.</p><p>"Why not? This is a public space after all, right?" the man asks back, and Craig looks away. "You know, you really were quite rude to me yesterday."</p><p>"<em>I was?!</em>" Craig scoffs.</p><p>"Yes, you walked into me and kept insulting me."</p><p>"Excuse me 'Mr. High Horse', but you insulted me first! So don't act like you're so above me," Craig says annoyed and the man laughs.</p><p>"I knew it, you really don't know who I am do you? Well no matter, it's not that important I guess," the man says. "I wouldn't be able to have such a raw conversation with you otherwise if you did."</p><p>"Not like I would even care who you are anyways," Craig scoffs again.</p><p>"See, that's what I mean. Such raw things like that," the man smiles.</p><p>"Is there something you want from me? Or are you talking to me as a weird payback for yesterday?" Craig asks.</p><p>"Not at all, I just find you... fun to talk with is all," the man replies.</p><p>"Well that makes one of us," Craig deadpans.</p><p>"Do you like to come to this place a lot?" the man asks.</p><p>Craig still isn't sure why this strange man wanted to sit and disturb his peaceful place, but he figured he'd humor the guy for a bit and maybe he'd go away or leave him alone sooner if he did.</p><p>"I guess," Craig replies with a shrug.</p><p>"Well I can understand why you would if so, it's rather peaceful here isn't it?" the man asks.</p><p>"It was," Craig replies, earning another laugh from the man.</p><p>"Honestly though, this place in a way reminds me of my garden back home a bit."</p><p>"Garden?" Craig asks, and looks at him, surprised that a douche-nozzle like him had such a thing.</p><p>"Oh yes, I have such a garden back home, filled with many various plants in it," the man says. "If it interests you, I could show you."</p><p>"Not interested," Craig says, turning down that obvious advancement to something.</p><p>"You're quite the on-guard type aren't you? Although I guess it makes sense, this is only our second meeting."</p><p>"Hopefully it's the last," Craig tells him.</p><p>"I hope not," the man says, "you are quite entertaining to talk to. And I like it."</p><p>There's a strange feeling that Craig gets from the man's gaze on him at that. And that sense from last time returns as the man's gaze travels to his mouth, then down more. And despite wearing the thick coat, Craig felt like his clothes were suddenly see through as the man's gaze falls onto his legs. He shifts uncomfortably under it and the man's eyes flick back up at him.</p><p>"Do you like the color orange?" the man asks.</p><p>"What?" Craig asks, confused.</p><p>"Your coat," the man replies, "I can't think of why else you would wear such a bright color like that."</p><p>"Oh uh," Craig says and looks down at it. He takes in the scent of it and wants to close his eyes because of it yet again. "I don't know... I guess so." he pauses, there's a beat that skips as he adds, "It's a nice color, so yeah, I guess I do."</p><p>"Strange response for a favorite color question, but alright," the man says and Craig glares at him.</p><p>"Oh and what is your favorite color? Wait, no, let me guess, it's black isn't it?" Craig asks sarcastically.</p><p>"Actually it's red," the man replies.</p><p>"Red but you wear all black?" Craig monotones.</p><p>"Not all black," the man tells him and flashes a silver ring, adorning his middle finger with a red jewel in the center.</p><p>Looking at it, the ring clearly wasn't cheap either, the small embroidery of some kind of custom carving and such made that clear to Craig.</p><p>"Wow, one whole small ring with red in it," Craig monotones.</p><p>"I'm also quite fond of olive green, with a hint of brown too," the man smirks.</p><p>At first Craig is about to say something, but stops when realizing that those were the mixed colors of his eyes, and instead glares and looks away.</p><p>"They really are quite striking you know, the olive green with the brown ring around the centers" the man tells him, "so I'm sorry if I can't help staring at them."</p><p>Craig doesn't reply though, and just keeps his eyes away from the man. But despite that, he could still feel his gaze on him. The man continues to pester him for a while longer, with mundane questions, until Craig decides he's had enough and gets up to leave, seeing as this man clearly wasn't going to leave him alone. When the man asks where he's going, Craig tells him, "Anywhere away from you," and walks off.</p><p>This time when Kenny comes back later, he doesn't tell him about the interaction, just that he went out again.</p><p>Craig just tries to go to sleep and forget about it again, but it proves hard to do, when for the next two following weeks, he would be plagued with seeing this man. Sometimes he would think he was in the clear, when he’d arrive and not see the man anywhere in sight, but each and every time that was only short-lived as the man would make a sudden appearance somehow and try to engage in conversation with him. He tried going at different times as well, but somehow the man would always be there. He didn’t know how, but he just would be.</p><p>And this day was no different than the others before it, except this time the man had his phone out while sitting on the bench.</p><p>"Is there some reason as to why I keep on seeing you here, day after day, and being the new bane in my existence?" Craig asks as he reaches the man. He wasn’t sure if he was tired or annoyed by this point, maybe both. But he didn’t like sharing his favorite spot with someone else, that wasn’t Kenny.</p><p>The man looks up from his phone, smiles, and holds it up and takes a picture of him.</p><p>"The fuck?" Craig says confused.</p><p>"Just in case, so I don't ever forget your wonderful grouchy face," the man tells him.</p><p>"I didn't say you could take a picture of me," Craig says annoyed and reaches for the phone.</p><p>The phone is moved back so far out of his grasp, that he ends up leaning forward and placing a hand on the back of the bench, next to the man's shoulder, trying to steady himself as he reaches for it. He leans over the man, his fingers getting closer to the phone and he almost reaches it, before an arm wraps around his waist and he's suddenly being pressed right against the man's body.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Craig says and tries to push away from him.</p><p>"You need to get closer to get the phone don't you?" the man says.</p><p>Craig's about to say something until a leg presses up between his own and the arm around his waist shifts and a hand glides down over his ass and squeezes it.</p><p>"Let me go!" Craig exclaims.</p><p>He had hoped that someone was around to help, but there was no such luck, as the two were the only ones currently in the area. The man puts his phone down next to him on the bench and grabs Craig's wrist, moving his arm away. Craig tries to push away with his free hand, but his arm is yanked to the side and next thing he knows, the man's face is buried into the side of his neck. The instant he feels a warm breath on it, he freezes and instantly tenses up.</p><p>"Sweet," the man says in a low rumble.</p><p>"Wh-what?" Craig says, fear passing through him at that.</p><p>"You smell sweet," the man says and his leg starts to move between Craig's, as his hand glides down and under the bottom of his coat. "Like mint, or tea, or something." he adds as he squeezes Craig's ass again, this time with only the pants fabric between his hand and Craig's bare skin.</p><p>A strong wave of some sort consumes Craig, something that made his instincts tremble, and it grows stronger as the hand moves further under his ass and fingers start to press hard against his ass crack.</p><p>Craig struggles to break free from the man's, surprisingly, strong hold on him. There's something so overwhelming that surrounds his senses, and the scent of firewood burning mixed with some musky cologne smell fills his nose, causing his lower body coil in on itself. There was a voice screaming at him to run and get away as fast as he can, that this feeling was dangerous and connected to the underlying fear that he had buried deep down in his mind. But for some reason, his body wasn't listening to him. Was this pure terror coursing through him? Or something else?</p><p>The man's lips brushes against his neck, and something drops in Craig's gut as he feels his mouth open.</p><p>"Are you still not interested? Because if you come with me, I'd show you an amazing time. I promise," the man tells him, before pressing his lips and tongue to his neck.</p><p>Craig's fear raises as the man lightly runs his teeth along his neck.</p><p>"N-no!" Craig exclaims, panicking and trying to move away from him. "Let me go you fucking pervert!"</p><p>He manages to move back away from him and enough to see his face. The expression on the man's face sends a shiver down his spine. His eyes looked like that of a predator ready to attack. A slow smile spreads across his lips.</p><p>"You taste good too," the man says.</p><p>A burn of humiliation spreads across Craig's face at that highly invasive and lewd comment and the next thing he knows, his hand whips across the man's face with a loud slap.</p><p>His palm stings as the man very slowly looks back at him. There's a pause before he smiles again.</p><p>"Like caramel," he adds and licks his bottom lip.</p><p>Words cannot describe the utter fear and panic that consumes him in that exact moment when hearing those words, and he quickly tries to get away again.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Let me go!" Craig yells.</p><p>He manages to pry himself free, and quickly stands up. His body internally shakes as he does, but he steadies himself and tries to glare. He wants to say something, but that look still in the man's eyes stops him and he instead backs away and takes off running. Listening to his instincts.</p><p>He runs and runs, and doesn't stop until he gets back to the apartment. The moment he does, he heads to his room and closes the door before quickly taking all the blankets, sheets and pillows and making a nest to surround himself in. He buries his face into his pillow and tries to calm down, taking in slow breaths and closing his eyes to center himself. He starts to feel a calm take over after some time and pushes away what he experienced to the back of his mind.</p><p>A few hours pass and he doesn't hear when Kenny comes back once passing out.</p><p>"Oh, there you are," Kenny says, prompting Craig to wake. "I didn't see you in the living room, so I thought I'd check here before thinking you were out again." he pauses as he notices something, "Ummm... is that my parka you're wearing?"</p><p>Soon as Craig hears that, he covers himself and averts his gaze. He had been in such a panicked state of mind when he got back, that he didn't think to take it off. It had been something that he'd started to grow used to wearing to help ease him so much, that he forgot to remove it.</p><p>"No," Craig replies in a murmur, and Kenny corks a brow.</p><p>"I mean, I don't have a problem if you want to wear it at all or anything. Just thought you'd want to wear the other one more is all," Kenny tells him. Craig looks down and concern crosses Kenny's features. "No comeback?" he asks and enters the room. "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>"...Yeah," Craig replies, avoiding his gaze still.</p><p>"You sure?" Kenny asks, nearing him. When he doesn't reply, Kenny sits on the side of the bed. "Did something happen to you today?" still no response. "If something happened you call tell me," still nothing.</p><p>Kenny sighs and goes to stand, but a sudden tug on his shirt stops him. Craig's hand had moved without thinking and he shyly let's go as Kenny looks back at him.</p><p>"Do you want me to stay?" Kenny asks.</p><p>Craig glances around a bit, as if in thought before he nods slowly and Kenny sits back down next to him.</p><p>"Alright, I'll stay right here then," he tells him.</p><p>Craig didn't mean to stop him from leaving, but he didn't want to be alone either, and Kenny's calm demeanor really helped put him at ease. If he could, he would want to get closer to him, but he doesn't, he felt that this was enough, having him sit next to him.</p><p>At least... for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next week after the park incident, Craig stays inside, he didn't want to go back outside and possibly see that man again. He wanders around the apartment with a blanket wrapped around him and watches T.V or sleeps, trying not to think of what happened. But there was a nagging at the back of his head, something he was trying desperately not to think about. Because if his thoughts were right, he was both lucky and terrified by what could have been one of his worst fears coming to life.</p>
<p>As the week comes to a close. Kenny asks Craig if he wants to go out with him for a walk, saying that getting out might be a nice change. He hadn't asked Craig about what happened since that day, and Craig was glad for it, but that didn't mean that he hadn't noticed the sympathetic looks that would cross Kenny's face whenever he didn't reply or react much to his questions. Of course he felt bad about it, but he couldn't help it, he still had an underlying unease in him thinking about what happened. Craig agrees though, after some coaxing from Kenny, to head out with him but only on the guise that he stayed close by, which Kenny agrees to.</p>
<p>They take a different route around the city this time, and stop at a little café to eat. A small smile crosses Craig's lips as he bites into a sweet tart.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're feeling better today," Kenny says, "you look good when you smile," he grins.</p>
<p>Craig glances elsewhere at that and tries to ignore the faint burn on his face. As he takes another bite, Kenny takes out a ringing cellphone and answers it. He gives a greeting then a few pauses and nods of the head, before he says a goodbye and hangs up with a sigh.</p>
<p>"My work called, they want me to stop by and pick up some files and give me a short debriefing on some things." Kenny explains, "I don't know why they didn't just do it earlier when I was there. Guess they forgot, but that's management for you, might as well get it done and out of the way with before the weekend starts," he looks at Craig, "Guess we can stop by the apartment if you want to go back, unless you want to come along or something?"</p>
<p>"I don't mind coming along," Craig says with a shrug.</p>
<p>The two finish up and head on their way after a while. Truth be told, Craig had been curious as to what Kenny's job was. He knew that he worked, but didn't know what it was.</p>
<p>"What is your job anyways?" Craig asks.</p>
<p>"Oh that's right, I never told you, did I?" Kenny says, "I'm a counselor."</p>
<p>"A counselor?" Craig repeats looking at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, for an elementary school," Kenny laughs.</p>
<p>Craig's eyes widen in surprise at that. He didn't expect that to be his job, not when at night he was the leader of a vigilante group, wanted by their government for taking the law into their own hands to save omegas. Although, any job compared to that would probably seem pretty tame no matter what it was.</p>
<p>"Oh," Craig says.</p>
<p>"Don't sound so disappointed," Kenny laughs.</p>
<p>"I-I'm not!" Craig says.</p>
<p>"I'm just kidding," Kenny says and bumps his shoulder with his. Craig is about to say something else, but Kenny comes to a stop as they reach a building. "Here we are," he says and Craig looks at it.</p>
<p>The building, which is of course a school, is brown and has a fence all around the perimeter. There's a field and a couple play structures and swing sets and many other common things you would find around a school. They continue walking to the front doors and enter, making their way down a hallway. Their steps echo in the empty halls as they eventually come to a stop at a door labeled 'Faculty'.</p>
<p>"Alright, I shouldn't be too long," Kenny says, "I'll be back in a bit." unease crosses Craig's features and Kenny turns to him. "It's safe here, don't worry," he tells him and lifts a hand up, placing it on his head.</p>
<p>He gives a smile as his hand runs down to Craig's cheek and a light burn plays across Craig's face. The touch is so gentle, that Craig wants to lean into it more, but Kenny withdraws his hand and heads into the room with a nod.</p>
<p>The moment Kenny leaves him, his unease comes back, but he tells himself that Kenny was probably right, that he would be safe here.</p>
<p>As he waits, he wanders over to a window and looks around outside. His thoughts going back to the past of when he was young and spending most of his time alone usually. While most others in his school and classes back then all kept together in close groups, Craig preferred to be left alone. He didn't have much of an interest in forming bonds with others and only saw them as a waste of time, never being able to understand what the point of it all was.</p>
<p>But, being on his own also made him an easy target to get picked on however, despite what everyone thought about omegas all being caring, kind and nurturing, there were many that could have just as bad attitudes. The kids used to call him weird for the fact he was always alone and never around anyone. He recalls how he would tell himself that it didn't matter, or how he didn't care about it, but also go home and lock himself in his room and cry because of it.</p>
<p>But as he got older he got more used to it and eventually grew more dull to the feeling as well, and people's words didn't have as much as an effect on him. He would get in trouble a lot and even some fights, but he never cared about it or how he was told that how he acted wasn't very 'omega-like', and that he should be more caring for his classmates and understanding. Which he would scoff at the idea, no one ever cared about him, so why should he back?</p>
<p>He recalls how when the first time he went into heat, he didn't have any of the usual starting symptoms and it ended up looking like he wet himself because of the slick running down his leg. He didn't even notice it until someone in the hall pointed it out loudly and everyone started to laugh at him. It was a horrible memory, and he wished he could erase it from his mind. The embarrassment he felt when he had to go to the office and have his mother come pick him up and walk through the halls again, made him wish he were dead at the time as well.</p>
<p>He didn't go back to school for a while after that, and when he finally was forced to go back, the kids in his class started to give him nicknames based on the event. And if that wasn't bad enough, since everyone was aware that he had heats, a few people, mainly males, started to treat him differently. Wanting things from him, or to try things with him. Saying that they could help each other with riding out their heats together. But Craig didn't want any part of it, he just wanted to be left alone. That didn't stop others from constantly approaching and cornering him though.</p>
<p>The memories make him uncomfortable to even think of now, and he buries himself more into the parka he'd become accustomed to wearing now. He was so glad when he finally graduated and moved out into the world, leaving those bad experiences behind.</p>
<p>The feeling from before comes back, and he recalls Kenny's gentle touch and smile from before, and a sense of warmth takes him over and those memories slowly fade from his mind.</p>
<p>He's drawn back, when the door to the faculty room opens up and Kenny walks back out.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm all ready, see? Not that long of a wait," Kenny says as he walks back over to him. He places a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go." Craig nods and the two make their way back down the hall.</p>
<p>As they exit the building, a woman's voice calls out.</p>
<p>"Ken!"</p>
<p>The two stop and look over to a woman with brown hair and a red coat, now walking towards them. As she gets closer, Craig spots a small child, also with brown hair, walking behind her.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Tammy," Kenny greets, "did you get called in as well?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, on my way back from picking up little junior here too," she says and motions to the small boy next to her.</p>
<p>"And how is little Joshua doing today?" Kenny asks, kneeling down to the boy with a smile. The boy looks up and gives a small smile back, before outstretching his arms. "Oh, I think someone wants to go for a helicopter ride," Kenny says and glances up at Tammy, "Is that okay with mommy?"</p>
<p>The boy looks up at his mother at that, his big dark blue eyes giving the sad puppy dog look before Tammy sighs and gives a small nod.</p>
<p>"Fine," she says.</p>
<p>"Yay!" Kenny exclaims and picks up the small boy under the arms.</p>
<p>"But don't spin him too much, I've told you about his sensitive stomach!" Tammy adds.</p>
<p>"I know!" Kenny laughs.</p>
<p>Craig watches as he starts to spin with the kid up in the air, both of them laughing and smiling. There's an odd sensation Craig experiences while seeing it, a foreign one, but he doesn't know what it is.</p>
<p>"And who might you be?" Tammy asks, curious, looking at Craig.</p>
<p>"Craig," he replies.</p>
<p>"Craig?" she repeats.</p>
<p>"He's a friend that's staying with me for a while," Kenny informs, now holding the kid onto his side.</p>
<p>"A friend huh?" Tammy says and corks a brow, "Is that why he's wearing your old parka?" she grins.</p>
<p>"It's not like that," Kenny says and puts the kid down, "he lost his coat, so I gave him an old one I had as a spare, right Craig?"</p>
<p>Craig glances between the two before nodding.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." he replies.</p>
<p>"See?" Kenny says.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, so you're saying he's free then?" she asks playfully.</p>
<p>"Tammy," Kenny monotones.</p>
<p>"I'm kidding," she laughs, "besides, I don't think I fully believe you two." she walks over to Craig then and lowers her voice. "Be careful Craig, this one may look tame, but he's pretty wild," she winks.</p>
<p>"Tammy!" Kenny quickly exclaims.</p>
<p>"Well toodles! I'll catch you later Ken!" Tammy says cheerily and holds her child's hand. "And hopefully you too, cutie," she winks at Craig before entering into the building with her son.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that, don't mind her," Kenny says and a hand runs up the back of his neck, rubbing it.</p>
<p>"It's fine," Craig says, "is she a co-worker?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kenny replies, "she's the receptionist at the front desk," he adds.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see," Craig says.</p>
<p>"She's also one of my exes," Kenny mumbles and starts walking.</p>
<p>"One of?" Craig repeats as he follows.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Tammy was one of four past relationships I've had before, we dated back in high school for a while, which is why she recognized the parka," he explains, "things didn't work out between us and we went our separate ways, although we ended on good terms with each other. Then a few years later, we're working at the same place."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Craig murmurs. There's a strange tinge in his chest at that information. "You seem to get along with her kid, is he...?"</p>
<p>"What?" Kenny asks and looks at him, his eyes widen when it dawns on what he means. "Oh— nonono, he's not mine, I just get along with kids well, it's why I'm a counselor for them. But uh, yeah, no, he's not mine. I always made sure to be safe, you know?"</p>
<p>Craig looks off as another strange tinge forms in his chest.</p>
<p>"You ever plan to have any?" Craig asks, trying not to think about the other thing.</p>
<p>"What? Kids?" Kenny asks and Craig nods, "I don't know, maybe, I mean I wouldn't mind, but it would be hard to raise one with what I do currently, so maybe way down the line in the future at some point?"</p>
<p>"Guess it would be hard to raise one if you're working almost all the time," Craig says.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kenny says then looks at him, "what about you? You ever want any?"</p>
<p>"I..." Craig falls silent.</p>
<p>"It's fine, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Kenny shrugs.</p>
<p>"Honestly, not really," Craig finally says.</p>
<p>"Why's that?"</p>
<p>"I just... I feel like I would be a terrible parent for one, like how do you even deal with them? And also... the idea of childbirth kind of... scares me a bit." Craig tells him.</p>
<p>"Well I don't think you would be a terrible parent, but I can understand that the idea of pushing out an entire living being would be a bit intimidating," Kenny says in thought. "But then again you also have the ability to create such a wonderful life, and I think that's pretty amazing in and of itself," he smiles.</p>
<p>"I guess," Craig says.</p>
<p>"You never know," Kenny shrugs, "you may meet someone who changes your mind and find yourself wanting to do the devil's tango with them," he winks.</p>
<p>"...Maybe," Craig says and glances off.</p>
<p>The two walk in silence for the remainder of the way back to the apartment. Craig had experienced some odd new feelings about all that had happened that day, but tries to go about things like normal until night comes and he goes to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig figures that Kenny will be home for the weekend, but Kenny tells him that some stuff has come up with his team, and he'll need to start heading out again to look into it. Which leads to Craig being alone most days and nights again, and still not wanting to go out by himself. But this growing loneliness ends up causing him to do something he knows he shouldn't do.</p><p>He had known by this point that Kenny wouldn't be back until early morning, which in turn led to him wandering into his room one night and sitting on his bed. At first he just stays sitting there, but soon finds himself lying down on it, his cheek flat against its surface. He rubs it against the fabric a bit and takes in the scent as he does so. Kenny's scent is strong on it, and Craig finds himself wanting to be consumed by that scent all over.</p><p>His head moves up to a pillow and he buries his face in it. Faintly he can make out the scent of Kenny’s shampoo, the tangy citrus of it, before Kenny's normal scent wafts over him. He takes in another deep breath of it and his fingers grip at the comforter, curling around it. This was his scent, Kenny's warm calming scent, the scent that made him feel like everything was alright.</p><p>"Kenny..." Craig mumbles into the pillow.</p><p>As he takes in another breath, a light tingle passes through him. There's a strange coiling in his lower stomach and he finds his hips slowly starting to push against the bed. His breathing starts to shallow and his grip tightens more as his movements start to grow harder. A tightening grows in his groin and he lets out a shuddery breath.</p><p>"Kenny," he pants lightly to himself.</p><p>Something wet forms inside him and he feels it seep out. His eyes widen when it does and he stops immediately.</p><p>"No..." he murmurs, as another bead of it slips out causing him to quickly get up and rush to the bathroom. "Fuck, no, I didn't mean to—"</p><p>He quickly discards his pants and the rest of his clothes and turns the bathtub water on. He needed to stop it and calm down before this got worse. He gets into the tub and tries to ignore his lower half as he does, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact of what he was doing or how it affected him so much. Maybe if he was lucky, his embarrassment could drown in the water.</p><p>When he finishes he goes back into his room; after checking Kenny's bed to make sure that no <em>mess</em> was left behind, and goes about making his usual nest in the guestroom and sleeping.</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>However, that wasn’t the last time he snuck into Kenny's room, as he found himself sneaking into it multiple times after and resting on his bed. Every time Kenny went out he would do so, but made sure not to do what he did the first time. Because he didn't want it to lead down that route again.</p><p>During one of these times he goes in and rests on the bed however, he falls asleep, and when awakens to sunlight on his face a slow panic of realization takes him over as he remembers that he's still in Kenny's room. Some part of him hoped that Kenny hadn't returned yet, as he quickly scans for the clock. But his heart just about stops when he rolls over and sees another figure lying next to him. Kenny's figure. Who was lying under the blanket with him.</p><p>Craig's face instantly burns up and he tries not to panic. Kenny appeared to be sleeping, although he was facing away from him so it was hard to tell, but he needed to get out of the room before he woke up and he ended up having a very awkward conversation with him.</p><p>He goes to sit up, but the nape of Kenny's neck catches his eye and Craig has the urge to want to draw closer to it, to touch it, to smell it, to taste—he stops himself when the tip of his nose brushes against some small wild hair strands. He had gotten so close to his neck now, that he could clearly smell Kenny's scent. From how close he was, he could swear that he could feel warmth almost radiate off from it, and has to resist the urge to want to touch him because of it. And the thoughts forming in his mind along with the want or need to wrap his arms around him and just bury his face into his neck and press his lips into his scent and let it fill him.</p><p>There's a beat and he bites his bottom lip as he pushes himself away and ignores the faint wave that passes through his lower torso. He carefully tries to get out of the bed quietly and walks to the door. There's movement behind him and he freezes as he reaches for the doorknob. Fear slowly creeps in, he doesn't want to do what his brain is telling him to and look over to the bed, but his body won't listen and his head turns to it. A beat drops as his gaze meets with Kenny's.</p><p>"Morning," he says and sits up.</p><p>"Morn...ing," Craig replies, hesitant.</p><p>"You know, I was quite surprised when I walked into my room and found a guest lying on my bed," Kenny smirks. "Did you miss me not being home?"</p><p>"No, that's not—I just—" Craig stutters, his face burning.</p><p>"Hmmm?" Kenny grins and leans into his palm, resting an elbow on his knee.</p><p>"I just was tired—and mixed up your room with mine is all!" Craig says quickly, the octaves in his voice rising with each word.</p><p>"Riiiiight," Kenny says. "You haven't been up to anything lewd in here I hope, have you?"</p><p>Craig's heart just about stops as an image plays back in his mind, and he quickly grabs the doorknob.</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" he exclaims, his face burning with intense ferocity.</p><p>He quickly opens the door rushing out of it and slamming it shut behind him. He rushes into his room, and buries himself under the blankets and sheets, trying to hide or disappear from the world around him.</p><p>A few minutes go by, before there's a knock on the door and it opens. Craig keeps himself hidden though, unable to face who stood in the doorway.</p><p>"Just wanted to let you know that I don't really care if you want to sleep in my bed. If you find comfort or feel more calm while resting in it, then I don't mind," Kenny tells him, then chuckles as he shuts the door.</p><p>Craig doesn't exit his room though, not until after Kenny is long gone. And even then, the embarrassment of what happened lingers for him as he avoids the next few days of seeing Kenny again. He avoids going into his room again as well, despite how much he may have wanted to, he didn't want to risk falling asleep in it again and Kenny teasing him like before. But doing so, only made the lonely feeling grow even more.</p><p>Which leads to this night, where he lies on the couch, after having had a shower he now finds himself lying in the dark awake and lost in his thoughts. Just thinking of random stuff, both of the past and of his time since being here in the Beta District after Kenny had helped him. Part of him really wondered if he ever would make it back home again. Although he didn't really mind much, being around Kenny. Kenny had certainly helped a lot with making him feel safe, secure, and...warm, something he found he never experienced when with someone else before.</p><p>When the time finally would come for him to part ways with him, would things be okay? He knew that there was no way he could ever repay Kenny's kindness for watching over him like he has. But would he really be alright with most likely never seeing him again? To not see that smile, or smell that scent, or to touch... No he never did that, but he always wondered what it would feel like to. How warm he would be. The lonely feeling swirls in him again, and he curls into a ball.</p><p>He's not sure when, but he passes out for a while, before being woken to a click. He stays lying though and through his sleep haze, he hears steps down the hall. They stop at the end of the hall, before a door opens. He thinks Kenny must have gone to bed when seeing how dark it was, but the steps return and draw closer to him. They stop when reaching him and he wonders why.</p><p>Something covers him, a blanket he thinks, and there's a murmur of something before he hears Kenny go to leave. Craig isn't sure why, but in that moment, something takes over and he sits up to look at him. Kenny looks back at him surprised for a moment, before Craig can make out a smile spreading on his face in the dark.</p><p>"Sorry did I wake you?" he asks, "I didn't mean to. But I thought you might be cold so I—" Craig reaches out a hand then and grabs his wrist. "Craig?" he asks confused. "Is something wrong?" but he gets no reply. He takes a step towards Craig. "Hey, what is it?" but still no response from him. "I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong." when he still gets no response, he sighs. "I can't do much if you won't tell me, and I need to sleep, so I'll talk with you again later if you want—"</p><p>Craig's arms quickly wrap around his waist and catch Kenny so off guard, that he nearly falls back. He looks down at Craig surprised as Craig buries his face into his stomach, rubbing his face against him. Kenny felt so warm in his arms, and Craig didn't want to let go. There was a calming filling him, and Kenny's scent only made him want to hold him closer. Kenny stands in silence for a bit, before placing a hand on his head and running his fingers through his short black hair.</p><p>"Do you not want me to leave?" Kenny softly chuckles, "I don't mind if you want me to stay with you, but I need to lie down and sleep. So can we head to one of the beds?" Craig nods against him slowly. "Alright, then let's go." Craig lets go and Kenny helps him up, along with picking up the blanket, and they walk to the rooms. "Which room?"</p><p>Craig looks between the two rooms, before guiding Kenny to the guest one. As much as he wouldn't mind being in Kenny’s bed again, having him be next to him and his scent all around him while more or less awake this time, might be a bit too much for him.</p><p>Kenny follows him into the room and Craig gets into bed, covering himself with the nest covers, before Kenny follows in after him and places the other blanket he brought from the couch on top of them.</p><p>"Comfortable?" Kenny smiles.</p><p>Craig doesn't say anything and instead tilts his head down and leans in closer to him. There's a few seconds that pass before Kenny wraps an arm around him and places a hand on his head, pulling him in closer.</p><p>"Better?" he chuckles.</p><p>Craig didn't care if he was teasing him or not, he wanted to be closer and so he leans into him more and buries his face against his chest again and wraps an arm around him as well. Kenny's body was so warm next to his, and his hold felt so caring around him. Craig's eyes shut as he takes in his scent again. He could get lost in this he thinks. Lost and never come back down.</p><p>Kenny runs his hand through Craig's hair again. It felt nice to Craig, so he holds on tighter to him and rubs his face against him more. There's a soft laugh from Kenny at that and he rests his chin on his head. And just as Craig starts to doze off again, he thinks he hears Kenny mumble something to himself.</p><p>"...in too deep."</p><p>When morning comes, Craig awakes to a familiar scent of mixed mint and chamomile. He lets out a muffled groan as he presses into a cotton fabric. There's a chuckle and something pats his head.</p><p>"You awake?" Craig hears Kenny's voice ask.</p><p>Kenny's voice? Craig is confused for a second, before memories of last night come flooding back. His eyes open to a beat and he's met with a white shirt. There's a faint breath that brushes against his forehead and Craig suddenly finds it very warm. His arms are now stuck in front of him, between their two bodies, confining him to Kenny's hold. He thinks to move away, but he also doesn't want to. Kenny's hold on him made him feel good and he didn't want to push him away and stop it.</p><p>"Uh, yeah..." Craig mumbles and looks up.</p><p>As soon as he looks up, he wishes he hadn't. Kenny's face is so close to his own now, that Craig can feel his breath brush lightly against the tip of his nose and lips.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" Kenny asks with a small smile, "You really seemed like you wanted a lot of affection last night. So hopefully you got enough," he teases.</p><p>Craig's face burns and he faces back down.</p><p>"I-I didn't want..." Craig mumbles.</p><p>"Hmmm? What's that? You didn't want my affection?" Kenny asks, "Then what did you want? Why else could you have wanted me to lie with you?"</p><p>Craig's burn increases at the suggestive undertone of that last question and he ignores the feeling it causes.</p><p>"I don't hear any retorts. Could it be that..." Kenny says and leans closer to him, "you were having dirty thoughts?"</p><p>"No!" Craig says and looks up at him.</p><p>He's met with a smirk and quickly looks back down.</p><p>"Oh ho, that was quite the quick response," Kenny says. "Are you sure?" he asks playfully.</p><p>Craig then feels the arm wrapped around him move, and Kenny's hand places itself on his side. It glides down it, slowly, to his waist. Craig expects it to stop there, but when it moves down to his hip and offers a gentle squeeze, he just about shivers. He ends up gripping onto Kenny's shirt, by nature, to repress it as a coil forms in his lower area practically next to Kenny's hand.</p><p>Craig's breathing stops as he is suddenly hyperaware of the fingers slipping under his shirt, one by one. The palm of Kenny's hand runs up along his side and down to his stomach, causing a nerve in it to twitch. Craig's body continues to be set aflame and the slow coiling sends waves through him.</p><p>"I think I'll..." Kenny says quietly.</p><p>Craig isn't sure what will happen next, but when it does, it's sure as hell not what he's expecting, as he's suddenly assaulted by Kenny's fingers rapidly moving across his stomach.</p><p>"<em>Bwha!</em>" Craig exclaims, surprised. "Wh-what the hell?!"</p><p>"So you are ticklish," Kenny says amused.</p><p>"I-I'm not! You just caught me off guard!"</p><p>"No, I think that was a laugh."</p><p>"It wasn't! Wo—<em>ha!</em>— Would you cut that—o-out!"</p><p>"Nah, having too much fun."</p><p>"You're b-being immature!"</p><p>"Probably, but what are you going to do to stop me?" Kenny asks, amused.</p><p>Craig tries to push him away, but it doesn't work, and somehow in the confrontation, he ends up on top of Kenny, pinning both of his arms up at either side of his head.</p><p>"There, I got you to stop, see?" Craig pants.</p><p>"Indeed you did," Kenny says, "but now what will you do? You've got me pinned under you, at your mercy."</p><p>Craig's eyes widen once he realizes the suggestive position he now was in with him. He had his arms pinned, was hunched over him and his ass was currently pressed to his groin. The intensity on the coiling in his stomach grows and spreads to his inner thighs, when a sly grin spreads across Kenny's face. Craig doesn't know why, until he feels Kenny move his hips under him in an upwards motion repeatedly.</p><p>"H-hey! Stop that!" Craig exclaims and quickly releases his arms and grabs a hold of his waist instead, trying to stop the movements.</p><p>"What's wrong? You don't want to go for a little morning ride?" Kenny asks.</p><p>Craig can't tell if he's joking or not, because the tone in which he says it, makes him internally shudder and the beginning of something wet starts to form deep inside of him as a result of it. Each movement up, causes his whole body to shake and he can feel Kenny's dick rub up against his ass crack every so often, which was not helping him at all. The urge to not grind down back so that he can feel it more, is unbearable to him. And he almost wants to moan because of it. But he's pulled back when Kenny's hands quickly grip at his waist and suddenly there's a blur of motion, as he now finds himself on his back and looking up into Kenny's eyes.</p><p>"Ha, you let your guard down," Kenny says, "now you're the one who's pinned." he now had Craig under him, with his wrists pinned by his head and his body resting between the other's legs. "In this position, I could do whatever I want to you," he smiles, "maybe I should..." he trails off.</p><p>Craig feels the wetness inside him now start to form more and build. He could feel himself coming very close to starting to harden against Kenny's crotch pressed against him, despite his best to will it away. To will everything he was experiencing away. He didn't want Kenny to know just how much of an effect he was having on him, or his body right now, but he couldn't stop it either.</p><p>As Kenny leans closer to him, moving to the side of his face, a wet bead slips out from inside Craig. He'd been trying so hard to keep it in, but the build up was too much now, and it was starting to push its way out. As Kenny's warm breath brushes against his ear, he tries not to shudder.</p><p>"Just kidding," Kenny whispers.</p><p>Craig gives a confused look as Kenny pulls away and smiles at him. Craig doesn't even get the chance to fully process it, before Kenny pushes off him, gets up and walks to the door.</p><p>"By the way," he says and stops to look back at him, "you look cute in red." he grins.</p><p>Craig burns even more at that and sits up, scowling at him.</p><p>"<em>Get the fuck out!</em>" he yells and whips a pillow at him.</p><p>But it lands against the door and falls to the ground as Kenny quickly closes it. Some more wetness seeps out of him and he quickly lies back down to try and stop it. He was pissed at Kenny for messing with him like that and making his body feel this way, before he just up and left like that. He couldn't believe how easily he played into Kenny teasing him like that. He hated it, and hated how he basically had no problem with where it could have headed either. Or the fact that he would have probably also... His insides burn and he tightly wraps the blankets and sheets around himself. He needed to calm down, or else he would have to deal with another problem.</p><p>"Dumbass..." Craig murmurs, turning his head into the pillow.</p><p>Although, unknown to Craig, in the other room. Kenny makes his way to the kitchen and leans over the counter onto both elbows and hangs his head with a heavy sigh. He brings a hand to the back of his neck and starts to rub it.</p><p>"Fuck..." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Kenny leaves the apartment after some time, Craig finally exits his room and takes a shower, needing to clean after the whole prior ordeal. When he's finished, he gets something to eat and walks over to the couch to watch some T.V. When he spots that it's getting close to Kenny's return time, he heads to his room. He still didn't want to see him again after that morning. Feeling somewhat mad and embarrassed about it all. He hears Kenny come home a short while later and expects him to go about his usual routine, to get ready for the night, but hears a knock at the door instead. He hesitates, not knowing if he should reply to it or not. When it knocks again, he decides to.</p><p>"What?" he monotones.</p><p>"Uh, hey Craig, I uh, wanted to know if you wanted to come out with me for a walk for a while? I uh, kind of want to talk to you about some things," Kenny says. When Craig doesn't reply, he adds on, "It's sort of important."</p><p>This catches Craig's interest and he finally replies.</p><p>"I'll be ready in ten."</p><p>"Kay," Kenny says.</p><p>Silence falls again as he goes to get ready. He meets Kenny out in the living room after he's done, with a somewhat annoyed expression. And despite still being peeved at Kenny, Craig still chose to wear the parka.</p><p>"You ready?" Kenny asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Craig says and heads down the hall.</p><p>Kenny follows and the two exit the apartment and make their way down the hall and eventually outside.</p><p>It's quiet for most of the walk, which Craig finds as a bit odd as Kenny was the one who asked for him to come along.</p><p>"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Craig finally decides to ask, wanting to know what's going on.</p><p>"It's about getting you back home..." Kenny replies and pauses. "We think we may have found a way to get you across."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Craig asks and stops walking.</p><p>"My team noticed something a while back, so I went in to take a look at it. There seems to be a blind spot in the border, a spot that barely gets patrolled and is away from cameras. So me and the team have been working out a plan in order to get you across," Kenny explains, "It's what I've been working on for the past some nights."</p><p>Craig's eyes widen and his earlier annoyance fades and turns into something else.</p><p>"Oh," is all he responds with.</p><p>"Yeah, so uh, whenever you're ready, we can set things in motion," Kenny tells him.</p><p>"Sounds, great," Craig says.</p><p>He should be happy right? So why wasn't he? He wanted to go home, he'd been wanting to for a long while now, so why wasn't he more happy or excited about it?</p><p>"If you want, we can get things going tomorrow for you," Kenny suggests.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, sure, sounds... terrific," Craig says, feeling distant.</p><p>"Okay, then I'll let them know," Kenny nods.</p><p>Craig tries to smile at the news, but he finds he can't. What was wrong with him? If he went home, he could go back to how his life used to be. So why...</p><p>"Did you want to go get something to eat?" Kenny asks, changing the topic. "It's on me." he winks.</p><p>"It's always on you," Craig deadpans.</p><p>"That's true," Kenny snorts.</p><p>"Sure," Craig says, after a few seconds and the two head on their way.</p><p>They come across a festival sometime later, spanning down the whole length of the street.</p><p>"Want to take a look?" Kenny gestures to it, "Maybe we'll find something tasty in there."</p><p>Craig shrugs and they enter the street.</p><p>People fill the whole street around them as they make their way through. They stop at a few stands and take a look through them, many assortments of items are set up in them, foods, drinks, accessories, clothing, games and many more things. Something catches Kenny's eye at one of them and they walk over to it. When Craig sees it's nothing but a collection of cards from some sort of popular magic game, he tells Kenny he'll go wait on a bench nearby till he's done and takes his leave.</p><p>He takes a seat once he finds one, and lets out a sigh. He didn't want to think of the thoughts in the back of his mind, but couldn't help it. He knew what would be coming, but he can't help the dull pang in his chest because of it. The beginnings of his mind starting to descend into a downward spiral, inching its way around the edges of his brain, but those thoughts are interrupted by a very strange familiar voice.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't my favorite bench boy."</p><p>Craig looks up and his gaze lands onto a familiar figure he hadn't seen for a while wearing all black. He instantly stands and takes a step away in a defensive stance.</p><p>"<em>You!</em>".</p><p>"Now, now, calm down," the man says, "I'm not going to harm you. I will admit that I did get a bit carried away last time, and give into my... natural urges a bit. But that tends to happen when you dangle..." he coughs, "anyways, I apologize for my slip up then. But you can rest easy, I won't try anything."</p><p>But Craig doesn't lower his guard despite hearing this and keeps a close eye on him.</p><p>"Right, just a 'slip up'," Craig scoffs.</p><p>"Yes," the man says, "and I feel just dreadful about it. I quite missed all our little conversations, won't you let me make it up to you somehow?"</p><p>Craig guesses he's trying to sound apologetic, but there was still something in his eyes that made him uneasy. Like he was hiding something behind the plastered smile he wore.</p><p>"No thanks," Craig says and goes to leave.</p><p>"Please," the man says and grabs his wrist, "I insist."</p><p>The grip around Craig's wrist tightens and he tries to pry it off.</p><p>"Let me go!" Craig tells him.</p><p>"Let me make it up to you," the man says and takes a step forward.</p><p>"No, I don't want—"</p><p>"Please, indulge me," the man says and there's a look in his eyes that sends a chill down Craig's spine. In the next second it's replaced with a smile and he turns and starts to pull Craig along.</p><p>"St-stop! I don't want to go with you!" Craig exclaims, panicked.</p><p>"Come now, don't be so coy," the man says and takes a step to him. A finger slides under his chin and tilts his head up. "Just take my offer.”</p><p>The tone makes Craig shiver and the man leans in closer to him, running a thumb over his bottom lip, there's a warm brush against his lips and Craig quickly pulls away when realizing what he was about to do. The man's eyes narrow at that.</p><p>"Why won't you—"</p><p>"Hey!" a voice calls out , cutting the man off, "I'm done checking out the booth," Craig looks to see Kenny approaching them, "Is everything okay here?"</p><p>Craig at first wants to tell Kenny what's going on and the situation and get it all out, but the man speaks up and beats him to it.</p><p>"And who might you be?" he asks.</p><p>"Me? I'm one of Craig's very close friends," Kenny says and stands next to Craig, propping an elbow up onto his shoulder, leaning onto him. "I hope he hasn't done anything to warrant any kind of trouble from you, has he?"</p><p>Craig looks at Kenny, confused by how he was acting so nonchalant around them. Couldn't he tell that he needed help? Couldn't he tell that he wanted to get away? But something catches his attention. It was Kenny's demeanor, it wasn't as laid back as he thought it was, there was something there, something tense that Craig could sense. And this is confirmed when Kenny extends his arm and places a hand onto his shoulder, squeezing it.</p><p>"A very close friend, huh?" the man says, "Well, <em>Craig</em> here," he smirks and looks at him, "wasn't bothering me at all. In fact, I was just about to show him a little something special as a way to apologize for an earlier encounter we had."</p><p>There was something in the way in which he was saying his name, that Craig didn't like. And certainly didn’t want to know what the man meant by, ‘showing him something special'.</p><p>"I see, well that's very generous of you. But you see, me and Craig came here together, and to have fun and see the sights," Kenny says, "besides, I wouldn't want him to say something that could ruin your evening or anything. Craig here can be quite sassy."</p><p>"Oh no not at all, in fact, I quite enjoy his company so it's no bother," the man says. There's a growing tension that Craig can sense from the two as they look at one another, and it makes him feel nervous about a fight breaking out. "So if it's alright, I'd like to show him what I was talking about before," the man says, and starts to tug on Craig's arm. </p><p>Craig looks at Kenny, panicked.</p><p>"Actually," Kenny quickly says, "not to be a damper, but it's not alright."</p><p>"And why is that?" the man asks, his eyes narrowing at him.</p><p>"Well, like I said before" Kenny says and he moves his hand to slide down Craig's arm to his hand and holds it in his, interlocking his fingers in Craig's. "We're <em>very</em> close."</p><p>There's a silence that falls as the man's eyes look at their hands, and he lets out a sigh.</p><p>"I see, so that's what you mean by 'close'. My, my, how silly I feel I've made a fool of myself." He let's go of Craig then, and Craig backs into Kenny. "I do apologize, again, I didn't know."</p><p>"It's fine," Kenny says and wraps his free arm around Craig's shoulders and pulls him in close.</p><p>There's a subtle twitch in the man's eye, before he turns to head off.</p><p>"Well, perhaps another time then," the man says, then glances back at Craig, "I do hope to see you again," he adds and Craig's grip tightens in Kenny's hand.</p><p>The man faces forward and continues on his way. The two let out a breath once he's gone and relax. Kenny removes his arm from Craig and offers a small smile.</p><p>"Well that was intense, huh?" he chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah," Craig says, "why were you sucking up to that douchebag so much though?"</p><p>"Wait, do you not know who he is?" Kenny asks.</p><p>"No," Craig replies and Kenny's eyes widen and a look of unease crosses his face.</p><p>"You're lucky to still be standing then," Kenny says.</p><p>"What? Why? What do you mean?" Craig asks, "Who was he?"</p><p>"That... was Damien Thorn," Kenny replies.</p><p>"Damien Thorn?" Craig repeats, confused.</p><p>"He's the CEO of a major trade in goods company in the Alpha District," Kenny tells him, "He's very well known for his power and influence over the districts."</p><p>Craig's heart just about stops at that and he's taken over by a cold chill.</p><p>"Wait, he's an... alpha?" Craig asks.</p><p>"Yes," Kenny replies, "and we can only hope that he hasn't taken a personal interest in you."</p><p>The coldness in Craig spreads. He had a small suspicion in the back of his mind about it, but hearing it confirmed made everything he had experienced make a lot more sense to him.</p><p>"So that's why..." Craig trails off.</p><p>"Huh?" Kenny says, looking at him. Craig's body tenses and his hand, that's still in Kenny's, squeezes it. "Hey, Craig what is it?" and he turns to him, placing his free hand on Craig's shoulder.</p><p>"I have to tell you something," Craig says, "I’ve met him before, a few times."</p><p>"Wait—<em>what?!</em>" Kenny exclaims.</p><p>"It was in the park, I didn't think much of it, other than I thought he was some random weirdo... nothing really happened and he would usually just talk to me and try to come on to me, which I ignored. But when I saw him last, he..." Craig trails off, as it hits him just how close to danger he had gotten.</p><p>"Did he do something to you?" Kenny asks, concerned. Craig only looks up at him before glancing away. "Hey! Did he do something to you?! Craig! Tell me!" Kenny urges.</p><p>"He took my picture and I tried to get it back. I reached over him, I... I didn't know he was an alpha, but he, he grabbed me and..." Craig shudders.</p><p>"And what?" Kenny asks.</p><p>"He pulled me in closer to him with his arm, then started to touch and grope me. His leg was pressed between my legs, and his hand was on my ass. And his mouth—oh god his teeth were on my neck and he—he could taste my—"</p><p>Craig shakes, his fear growing. He leans into Kenny, who wraps his arm around him and tries to sooth him.</p><p>"He didn't bite you did he?" Kenny asks.</p><p>"No," Craig replies, shaking his head against his shoulder. "I got away before he could."</p><p>"That's good," Kenny says, "I'm sure you know the mark wouldn't have stayed if he had, but with what his intentions were, that could have changed. So I understand your fear," and he pats Craig's head to try and sooth him.</p><p>Craig had come so close to being marked, and even though Kenny was right, he still felt the fear of what could have been. One of his biggest fears was being claimed. He didn't want it. Especially if it was by some one that only wanted him as a fuck toy. The idea of being used over and over again for someone's pleasure and nothing more, made him feel ill. And the fact that it had almost been an alpha, <em>twice</em>, made this fear all the more terrifying.</p><p>"Do you think he knows I'm an omega?" Craig asks.</p><p>"I'm not sure," Kenny says.</p><p>"I had taken a suppressant that day, so I thought I would be okay, but he—he could still taste my real scent, even though he couldn't smell it so..." Craig tells him.</p><p>"I see... well, it doesn't seem like he knew, at least I don't think so. Although he was very adamant about getting you alone. Which isn't hard to guess why," Kenny says, a hint of anger in his tone. "And suppressants can hide scent and heats from other omegas and alphas, but your natural scent is a part of your DNA, so it's a part of your body, which includes your flesh and other areas as well. But I'm not an alpha or omega, so I can't tell what your scent or anything is." Kenny explains. "But you're lucky to have gotten away. If he would have forced himself on you, no suppressant would be able to keep your heat hormones at bay, especially if an alpha releases its pheromones while in the act."</p><p>"I know," Craig murmurs, and he buries into Kenny's neck and shoulder more.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not making things better am I?" Kenny apologizes and rubs his head. "Well look at it like this, you'll be going home soon, so you'll not have to worry about him anymore. And he'll probably be heading back to the Alpha District too, seeing as he mainly only comes here for business," he adds, trying to reassure him. But when Craig doesn't respond, Kenny speaks up again. "Come on, why don't we go get some food, like we planned."</p><p>Craig backs up and nods, "Okay..."</p><p>The two then go in search of something to eat, Kenny's hand not leaving Craig's shaking one until they do so.</p><p>Once they find something to eat and sit down, Craig calms down and goes back to his normal self some more. They talk a bit more and Kenny connects the dots that the day when he came home and found Craig buried in that nest before, it was because it was related to the incident that scared him so much, and why he never wanted to go to the park again or go out. They talk a bit more and when they finish up, start to head back.</p><p>Craig asks if they can make a quick stop at a restroom somewhere along the way and Kenny says sure. They come to a store and Kenny asks if he wants him to go with him, but Craig scoffs and tells him that he thinks he can manage going to the washroom alone for a couple minutes, before taking his leave. As Craig heads in, he spots someone go up and talk to Kenny, before he rounds the corner to the washrooms.</p><p>As he takes care of business and goes to wash his hands, he spots a big tall man walk in. The man glances at him, prompting him to quicken up and dry his hands. He exits the washroom a couple seconds later and makes his way back down the hall.</p><p>Just as he nears the end of the hall, and catches a glimpse of Kenny still talking to someone around the corner, he's yanked back by such force, that he nearly falls.</p><p>"What the—"</p><p>His mouth is quickly covered by a cloth, and his body restrained. He struggles to break free and looks up to see the big man from before now holding him in a vice grip. He tries to yell and scream, but it comes out muffled. A scent slowly fills his nose as his vision starts to blur. And the last thing he sees is the hall growing longer as he's dragged back down it, and a door opening somewhere behind him with a voice commanding some kind of order, before blacking out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The storm begins...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Craig finally comes to, it's to a dark room with a single light on him from above. There's a sound from behind him, followed by a click and something shutting. There's a chill that passes by him and it's only then does he realize the lack of clothing on his body. He quickly wakes fully, realizing that he's in the complete nude and lying on the floor. He sits up and briskly feels around himself, patting at his bare skin for anything.</p><p>Something cold is pressed to his neck and catches his attention. When he runs his fingers over it, he becomes aware of what it is. A metal collar.</p><p>The sound of a click draws his attention back as he looks behind himself to a door opening. Two men walk in wearing suits with ties, one in white the other in black. Craig pulls his legs closer to himself as the man in the white suit walks closer to him and the other stands guard by the door.</p><p>"I didn't believe it at first," the man in white says stopping in front of Craig. "When I heard that some product we had obtained a while back was spotted wandering the city, I just couldn't believe my ears. And yet, there you were, a perfect match in our prior product obtained database."</p><p>"Product—what? Who are you?" Craig asks.</p><p>"I'm what you'd call an entrepreneur of sorts, for a… let’s say, ‘service needs provider’," the man replies, "but you can call me Trent."</p><p>"Service needs provider—what?" Craig repeats confused.</p><p>"Well you see," Trent starts, "I run a certain business, that requires me to meet a demand. And in order to meet that demand, I need to obtain specific products. That being, omegas. So you see, in order to get that demand, I send out my employees to go and pick them up."</p><p>At first Craig is still confused, how did he know he was an omega? But when it clicks and he recalls what happened before and how he ended up in the district, he tenses and backs away.</p><p>"You—you're the one behind all the kidnappings! The reason for why—<em>HA</em>, a ‘business’. Sure, okay, kidnapping people from the street and taking them away from their families and homes must make you feel real proud," Craig seethes out.</p><p>“We only target people who have little family, no family, or those who won't be missed by society, so I say we're doing it a favor,” Trent tells him.</p><p>Something in Craig drops, he didn't want to believe it, but he did fall under more than one of those categories.</p><p>“Honestly, I was surprised that we found you again. Usually after an attack, omegas go back home and it makes it all the more difficult to find new ones when they do. Because they go more on guard, or move locations,” Trent says. “Although I am surprised to see one like you fitting the conditions. You certainly are quite the looker, a real beauty if I do say so. I'm tempted to keep you for myself,” he kneels down in front of Craig. “But after that last hit and the border's stricter lockdown, it's been harder to take omegas and get more of a profit. So I have no choice.” Craig scowls and Trent examines him a bit more, before standing back up. “Tell me. Do you know the identity of the leader of that vigilante group that broke you out before?”</p><p>“Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you,” Craig replies.</p><p>“Heh, well no matter, we'll figure it out eventually,” Trent says. “For now, I must prepare a few more things for tonight's show. But I'm sure that there will be some high numbers for you. Especially once they find out you're a virgin omega.” Trent explains and raises up two fingers in a handgun gesture. “And I know you are, I made sure to do a thorough check.” he winks and Craig holds his legs closer at the implication he was giving him. “Anyways, I'll be back a bit later, for now some preparations are in order,” he adds before leaving the room.</p><p>There's a click as the door shuts, and another as it locks. Once alone, Craig stands and tries to look for a way out, but all there is, is four walls, a light and a door in the small room he was being kept in. When he can't find another way out, he tries to take off the collar, but has no luck with it. He ends up lying down after trying to think of what to do for when Trent comes back.</p><p>There's a tightness that squeezes in his lower stomach. How long had he been out for? It couldn't have been more than a couple hours, right? But there was no way to tell in a room with no windows. Craig rolls onto his side and brings his legs closer. Dread lingered in the back of his mind, he recognized this feeling all too well, and what it would inevitably bring. Unless he was able to take something to stop it, but that didn't seem to be an option, and the effects of what he took earlier in the day were starting to fade away. Another tight squeeze passes through him and he holds his stomach.</p><p>“Kenny...” he murmurs.</p><p>And he wonders if he knew he was gone. He probably did, but that wouldn't help him much, he didn't see what happened or where he went, so there was little chance of that helping. Craig was on his own, and he knew that. Maybe if he got lucky, he could get out of this place somewhere and find Kenny. At least, that's what he prayed for. But he also knew it was unlikely.</p><p>It feels like hours pass before the door opens again and Trent comes back in. Craig sits up and backs up to the wall behind him. Trent stops in front of him and kneels down, a chain in his hands.</p><p>“Time to go,” he says.</p><p>As he goes to hook it on Craig's collar, Craig pushes his hand away and tries to run past him. But Trent grabs his ankle and pulls him down to the floor. Craig lands on his side and is quickly pinned onto his back, as Trent sits on top of him.</p><p>“Where do you think you're going?” he asks in a low tone. Craig tries to push away his hands as they attempt to clip the chain on. Trent eventually grabs one of his wrists and squeezes it so hard it hurts. “Listen you. Stop fucking around, or I'll break your pretty wrists, alright?” he threatens. There's a dangerous aura that Craig senses from him that causes him to stop. Trent clips the chain on him and goes to get off, but stops. “Hmmm, what's this?” he leans down to Craig's stomach. “Oh you've got to be kidding me.” he says amused and moves further down.</p><p>Craig tries to keep his legs closed as Trent pries them apart and lifts one up. Craig tenses more as Trent looks him over. He quickly covers himself from the perverse gaze eyeing his lower region. Trent shoves his hands aside, much as Craig struggles for him not to. As soon as they're moved, Trent shoves a finger inside him, Craig grabs his wrist with his hands, trying to move it away. He flinches at it's movements invading him, poking, probing and rubbing at them.</p><p>“Slick huh? Just as I thought, you're starting your heat soon,” Trent says.</p><p>“St-stop it!” Craig panics.</p><p>“Stop? But don't you enjoy being touched when you start going into heat? I can feel how you clench, when I touch your—”</p><p>“Sir,” a man says entering the room.</p><p>“What?” Trent says annoyed.</p><p>“The crowd is getting rowdy.”</p><p>“Of course,” Trent sighs, “guess I got carried away having too much fun,” he smirks as he presses his finger one more time inside of Craig, earning a shiver from him, before he takes it out.</p><p>He wipes his finger on his pant leg and stands up, pulling on the chain and forcing Craig to stand as well. Craig stands and covers himself with his hands, he staggers as Trent pulls on the chain, but follows him out of the room. When exiting it, Craig spots two men in black suits standing on either side next to the door. And he realizes that he wouldn't have been able to make a run for it, even if he tried.</p><p>As they walk down a long hall, voices and music echo down it. Craig can feel eyes on him from behind as he walks in front of the two men, but keeps his hands in front. The music and voices get louder as they exit the hall through a door entering into a wide space. When Craig notices he's being led to a black stage with a spotlight on it, he starts to panic and pull back, but the men behind him, grab his arms and drag him forward. They come to a stop and Trent drops the chain as he walks onto the stage. The music stops and the crowd of voices do too, as the spotlight follows him across it.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you all waiting,” Trent says approaching a mic stand. “I know you all have been waiting patiently for our next, and final, omega of the night. But I can assure you, the wait is worth it.” he then turns and gestures to where Craig stood off stage on the side and the light pans over to it. “May I present to you all, our next omega!”</p><p>Craig is then dragged out onto the stage and forced to walk to the center of it. As he's made to face the crowd, loud hoots and whistles are made by the dark crowd that he can barely make out in the blaring light.</p><p>“Oh what the reaction, I had a feeling you all would like this one,” Trent says and walks back over to him, now holding the mic. “Now let's get into it,” he stops in front of him and gives a small smirk before nodding to the two men behind Craig. “As you all can see, this omega is quite the looker. Not a scratch on him,” the two men then pull his arms apart, and completely expose his entire front body. More sounds are made as Craig tries to hide himself between his legs. “Such a fine frame he has,” Trent gestures a hand in a presenting manner to him. “Look at those arms, chest, stomach, hips and legs. All so slender and smooth, in a nice lightly tanned complexion. Not a mark anywhere.” he then makes a twirl motion with his finger and the two men lift Craig up by the arms and turn him around. “See, none on the back either! Oh and let me just add, that we did a thorough check, and this omega's ass is one hundred percent virgin.” he adds before slapping it. The crowd lets out some murmurs at the new information and Craig's face starts to burn from humiliation. “Oh, speaking of! I'm sure that a few of our alpha guests here tonight are already aware, but—” he makes another hand gesture and the men turn him back around again.</p><p>This time though, they quickly lift up his legs from the back of his knees and lift him up. When they try to spread his knees open, Craig tries his best to keep them together with all his might, but the men are too strong and they spread them apart, completely exposing his lower regions to the obscured crowd.</p><p>“This omega is starting his heat soon!” Trent exclaims, “As you can see by how the hole here is slightly opened and will of course open fully when in full heat. But he's all ready to go and be fucked tonight if you get him!”</p><p>The crowd gets loud at that, some whistle while others shout lewd things about what they want to do to Craig, and he wants to cover his eyes and hide away in shame and embarrassment, away from all the eyes he could feel violating every inch of his being. The humiliation of it and the internal stress from being in this situation causes the absolute worst way for his body to react, as a small bead of slick slips out of him and trails down his tailbone before falling to the floor with a thin trail and breaking. The moment it happens, the whole crowd erupts into full on hoots and hollers and other more lewd sounds.</p><p>“Would you look at that folks! I think he's excited by it!” Trent exclaims with a laugh. Craig tries to hide his face, he didn't want anyone to see it, he didn't want to be here, to be violated by all these people's eyes on him, then sold off for them to do whatever they pleased to him.</p><p>“Alright, I can hear everyone's enthusiasm! So let's get right into the bidding before one of our alpha guests tries to come up here and claim him from getting too impatient, shall we?” Trent announces and the crowd quiets down. “Well now, why don't we start the bidding at—”</p><p>Suddenly everything is shrouded in darkness as the power goes out and the emergency lights in the back turn on. The crowd starts to murmur in confusion as Trent looks to the men.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” he mutters.</p><p>Just then, someone runs into the room banging a door open.</p><p>“Fire!” they shout, “There's a fire!”</p><p>At that, the crowd gets louder and suddenly everyone is rushing for the doors.</p><p>“Everyone, everyone, please calm down!” Trent tries to say, but the crowd is too loud and all pushing for the door. “You. Go investigate the fuse room,” he orders one of the men, “and you. Go see where this 'mysterious' fire is.”</p><p>They let go of Craig and quickly rush off as Trent continues to try and calm everyone. Craig slowly backs away, but Trent quickly turns and grabs the chain attached to his collar. He yanks it forward and grabs Craig by the hair.</p><p>“Where do you think you're—” A loud explosion goes off somewhere and some people in the crowd scream. “What the fuck?!” he says surprised and loses his hold on Craig. As soon as he glances over to the crowd, Craig picks the chain up in his arms and runs. “Hey!” he calls after him.</p><p>Craig glances back to see him now following. He's about to look away, when his gaze falls onto someone in the crowd area standing alone, unbothered by the panic and chaos around them. Almost as if none of that mattered to them. But he can feel their eyes on him, still watching him as he runs off.</p><p>Craig looks forward again as he runs off stage and down the hall from before. He shuts the door when entering it and continues running. As he passes by a door, he's quickly grabbed and pulled into a room. He starts to panic, especially when his mouth is covered, and tries to get away. He needed to get out of this place, they weren't going to sell him off as some kind of emotionless product to be done with as whoever pleased.</p><p>“It's okay—it's me, Craig—it's <em>me</em>!”</p><p>The voice instantly makes him stop and he glances back to a familiar face. Even with very low lighting, he could tell who it was. When his mouth is uncovered, Craig turns to them.</p><p>“Kenny?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replies and takes out his phone for light.</p><p>“Wha— how did you—” Craig stammers.</p><p>“Oh, well I—”</p><p>Kenny doesn't get a chance to finish before Craig wraps his arms around him and nearly causes them both to fall over. Craig buries his face into his shoulder and Kenny lets out a quiet chuckle, wrapping his own arms around him and returning the hug.</p><p>“I'm just glad you're here now,” Craig murmurs.</p><p>There's a loud bang as the door in the hall opens and Craig is suddenly reminded of Trent. Kenny quickly shuts off his phone light as the door across the hall opens and holds Craig closer to himself as he hides beside the back of the door. A few seconds later it opens inwards and hides them both behind it, Craig squeezes Kenny closer to himself when he hears Trent let out an annoyed sigh.</p><p>“Fuck, I don't have time to find that damn omega with all this shit going on,” he says, “fuck it,” he mutters before closing the door.</p><p>Footsteps echo back down the way they came and Kenny lets out a sigh and turns the light back on as he hears the door open and shut at the end of the hall.</p><p>“I'll tell you everything later, but for now we need to go,” Kenny says and looks at him, “Are you okay to move?” but there isn't a response. “Craig?”</p><p>He shakes against Kenny before he loosens his hold and moves away somewhat.</p><p>“Yeah...” he replies.</p><p>“Can you move alright?” Kenny asks and Craig nods.</p><p>Kenny looks him over, then moves his hands up to the back of the collar and removes it, like how he did the first time. The collar drops to the floor with a clang and chain rattle as he then unties something from his waist.</p><p>“Here, I found this while searching for you,” Kenny says and places a thick material over Craig's shoulders. “Should help to keep you warm a bit.”</p><p>Craig wraps it closer to himself when he recognizes the color and what it is. Kenny's old parka. He slides his arms through the sleeves and zips it up. Craig presses his face closer to the collar, taking in the warmth and scent.</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbles.</p><p>Kenny smiles before he walks to the door.</p><p>“You ready?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Craig replies.</p><p>“Good, then stay close,” Kenny tells him.</p><p>When he opens the door, he quickly takes off down the hall in the other direction from Trent's. Craig follows close behind as they make it around a turn. When they come to an exit door, Kenny turns to look at him.</p><p>“This door leads outside, so we'll need to make a run for it fast,” he tells him and Craig nods.</p><p>As he opens it, Craig quickly extends an arm and grabs his hand. Kenny looks back at him for a second before offering a small smile and squeezing it. The two take off out the door and into the cold night air.</p><p>They run down an alley and around a corner. From glancing back, Craig can tell that the building is some sort of old office one, which now had smoke coming out from it. They cross down several more alleyways and streets before stopping to catch their breaths in another alley. Craig's legs and feet stung from the cold brushing against them and he huddles down to cover them with the parka, pulling it over his knees.</p><p>“Guess it's good there's no snow,” Kenny says.</p><p>“Yeah,” Craig mumbles then looks up at him. “How did you find me?”</p><p>“Oh right, well,” Kenny starts and walks over to him. “When I saw that you hadn't come back yet, from the washroom, I decided to go in and see what's up. But when I couldn't find you, I knew something was wrong. I went out the back door of the shop and caught a glimpse of a car speeding off. I recognized it from pulling in before, while talking to someone who wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much disinterest I showed in their topic about buttons. But once you were gone and the car I saw speed off was too, I realized that they were most likely a distraction for me, while you were nabbed sooo,” he explains and slides down next to Craig.</p><p>“Sooo what?” Craig asks, curious.</p><p>“Sooo, I had Kyle from my team track down the car model by going through security and streetlight cams within the last 10 minutes around the area, and he told me the info for it over my phone. He tracked down it's location and whereabouts after and I traveled all the way here by foot. Told him it was a one person job and not to worry.” Kenny says. “And then I devised a quick plan, laying out the building in my head before setting it in motion. Where I set a fire on the top floor, set up a closed gas room leak under it, cut the power, waited for everyone to be panicked after someone noticed, than the explosion, hid in a room down the only other way out of the stage room, which I knew would be the most likely route of your escape, grabbed you when you did come down it and well, the rest is history.” he adds with a grin.</p><p>“Jesus christ,” Craig says, stunned as the distant sound of a siren goes by.</p><p>“What? I couldn't just let them take you away,” Kenny tells him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Besides, those bastards needed to pay for all the shit they put you and so many others through as well.”</p><p>“And that was a quick plan?” Craig asks.</p><p>“Hey, I ain't the leader of my team for nothing,” he laughs.</p><p>Craig lets out a small snort before leaning his head against his shoulder and closing his eyes. He keeps his eyes closed for a bit before opening them again.</p><p>“...Did you... hear anything that was said on stage about me?” Craig asks.</p><p>“Not really,” Kenny replies, “I was too busy setting things up.”</p><p>“I see...” Craig murmurs. “I'm relieved then, I don't think I could have lived if...” he trails off, a tight squeezing forming in his stomach. He leans into Kenny more and nuzzles his head beside his cheek.</p><p>“I know, it was scary, huh?” Kenny says and pats his head. The motion feels nice and Craig wants more of it, but Kenny stops. “We should probably keep on going though. Don't want any lackeys tracking us down, now do we?” and he slowly moves away.</p><p>The moment Kenny moves away, Craig lets out a small whine.</p><p>“Did you just—”</p><p>“Nothing!” Craig quickly says and stands, “It was nothing.”</p><p>He covers his mouth then, worried about another sound coming out of it. He may have gotten out of that place, but there was another problem fast approaching and it was one he wouldn't be able to hide for long. Kenny corks a brow, but doesn't say anything about it and looks down the alley.</p><p>“We should get going, I think we've rested long enough here. It should be pretty quiet on the streets for the most part, considering how late it is.” Kenny informs him.</p><p>“Okay,” Craig murmurs.</p><p>He follows close by to Kenny and tries to cover his mouth with the collar of the parka, which proves to be a mistake, as he quickly starts to become consumed by the scent of it. He doesn't even notice Kenny stop sometime later, and walks right into him. Kenny turns to look at him confused.</p><p>“Craig?” he asks.</p><p>“Sorry,” Craig replies muffled.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Kenny asks, leaning closer to him.</p><p>Craig covers his face more and muffles out a single, “Yeah.”</p><p>“You sure? Cause you look pretty flushed. You're not sick or anything are you?” Kenny asks and places a hand on his forehead.</p><p>Craig tries to surpass a shudder as it runs up through his hair. His touch felt good, really good, and he wanted more of it. So he takes a step forward and leans against him, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“Maybe you're cold?” Kenny asks, “We probably won't make it to my place tonight, and there aren't any hotels opened anywhere near here either, so...” he looks around, “maybe an old building? Not the best, but better than nothing.” he takes one of Craig's hands and guides him. “Come on.”</p><p>They eventually come across an old abandoned apartment building and head in. They go up a couple floors, before finding a room with a door and closed windows.</p><p>“This should do I guess,” Kenny says. “It's a cold night, but tomorrow it should be warmer. Guess for tonight though, we'll need to huddle and keep warm. That alright?” he asks.</p><p>“Sure,” Craig says.</p><p>Kenny makes a clearing on the floor, cleaning away dirt and such before sitting down. Craig sits down next to him as Kenny unzips his coat and lies down. Craig lies down and wraps an arm around him, trying to take in his body heat. When he gets little to none, he unzips his parka and presses his bare skin to Kenny's warm clothed one.</p><p>“I'm sorry if it's not comfortable,” Kenny says.</p><p>“It's fine,” Craig tells him and buries his face into his chest.</p><p>Kenny’s scent was so nice and his body so warm, that Craig wraps his arm under his coat to hold him closer. He shudders and Kenny holds him closer, thinking it to be the cold. But it's not, Craig's body was quite the opposite of that. In fact, it felt as if it were on fire from an intense wave slowly consuming his very being. And no matter how hard he tries to bury it, a craving starts to slowly build in him. And he finds it growing all the more, as he shivers himself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny lets out a sigh as he comes to, sunlight shining brightly across his face and something heavy on his stomach. When he glances down, he's met with Craig's head and hand now resting there.</p><p>"Craig?" he asks.</p><p>Craig's eyes open as he tilts his head up, he stares at Kenny for a few seconds before turning his head into his stomach and taking in a deep breath then letting out a warm exhale from his mouth. He then runs his hand across Kenny's stomach, then to his lower side.</p><p>"Um, Craig? What are you doing?" Kenny asks confused, and props up onto his elbows.</p><p><em>What am I doing?</em> Craig repeats the question in his mind. He wasn't quite sure, he had woken up at some point during the night and found himself wanting to rest his head onto Kenny's stomach and curl into a ball next to him. He found his scent to be so... inviting, that he couldn't help but want to get closer and press against him. And he was so warm too, much like what Craig felt like. A warmth that he should share with him since it was cold right? Yeah, that made sense.</p><p>"Warm..." Craig murmurs and looks up at him. "So warm."</p><p>He runs a hand up along Kenny’s side again. Kenny gives another confused look, before Craig sits up, grabs his shoulders and pushes him back down to the floor.</p><p>"What are you—" Kenny goes to ask again, but stops when Craig moves and sits on top of him.</p><p>Craig's chest and stomach areas feel vaguely cold to him as the parka around him opens up. He notices Kenny's eyes seem to widen a bit and then travel down his body before quickly looking back up to his face. But he's much too focused on wanting more of Kenny’s warmth, so he slides his hands under his shirt and pushes it up to his chest.</p><p>"Whoa—hey—Craig what are—" Kenny stops as Craig lets out a long sigh. "Are—are you sick or something? Your face is really flushed." he asks, and raises a hand up to Craig’s forehead. "And you feel really warm." he murmurs.</p><p>Craig sighs again and grabs his hand as it moves to his cheek. He places another hand over Kenny's wrist and closes his eyes, turning his head into his palm. He kisses it once, before opening his mouth and running his tongue along the whole of his palm. He runs it up to his fingers and stops for a moment before sliding the middle finger into his mouth.</p><p>"Wait... No, are you... are you in heat right now?" Kenny asks a bit hesitantly.</p><p>But the only response he gets is a low hum as Craig slides another finger into his mouth as well. He starts to suck on them both then. Kenny's taste is nice and Craig only finds himself wanting more of it as he sticks Kenny's fingers further into his mouth, and his tongue plays between them. His hips start to move against Kenny's and he lets out a low moan as he continues to suck his fingers.</p><p>Kenny moves under him for a moment, trying to wiggle away before he grips at Craig's waist with his free hand and tries to stop his movements. Craig instead, moans around his fingers, the grip on him sending chills through his body. Kenny quickly pulls his hand free, and out of Craig's grasp and mouth, causing Craig to let out a small whine.</p><p>"Craig, get—get off of me," Kenny tells him.</p><p>"But you're so warm," Craig drawls and leans over him onto his hands, "and I thought that you liked morning rides," he smiles.</p><p>An expression that Craig can only describe as surprise and something else, crosses Kenny's face. Craig starts to move his hips again and Kenny quickly grips them with both hands. The quick tight grip makes Craig shudder and moan and he feels something drip below because of it.</p><p>"No, get off you're—this isn't—you shouldn't do this," Kenny quickly says.</p><p>Kenny pushes back and Craig ends up leaning away and back. He leans so far back, that Kenny gets a full glimpse of his now semi-harden cock and the slick dripping out of his hole and over his pants hidden crotch.</p><p>"Jesus," Kenny mumbles and Craig let's out a deep sigh. "Okay, off now," he prompts.</p><p>But Craig won't listen, he liked being on top of him too much and feeling his warmth between his thighs. Why wouldn't Kenny just let him take it in and give him some back, It was cold after all, wasn't it? So why not? He just wanted his warmth.</p><p>Kenny tries to sit up, but Craig leans forward and wraps his arms around him, putting his weight onto him. In a struggle to get Craig off, Kenny somehow finds himself rolling to the side and ending up on top of him.</p><p>"Craig stop, you're in heat right now so—" Kenny is interrupted by Craig lifting his hips up and grinding them against him, prompting him to let go and quickly move away. "You're not acting like yourself!" he quickly adds. His gaze travels down Craig again, briefly, before he looks away. "Anyways, I think I'll step out for a while and give you some space." and he goes to get up.</p><p>"You're leaving?" Craig asks.</p><p>"Yeah, just for a bit, so—"</p><p>Kenny's arm is tugged down as it's grabbed and he's held in place.</p><p>"Don't," Craig says.</p><p>"Don't?" Kenny repeats and looks at him.</p><p>"Don't leave."</p><p>"But you're in heat, so wouldn't you want—"</p><p>"Don't leave me," Craig says and looks up at him, his grip tightening on his sleeve, "please."</p><p>Kenny pauses, his eyes looking over Craig before he lets out a small sigh and smiles.</p><p>"Alright," he says and grabs Craig's hand, holding it in his own, "I'll stay," he adds and brushes Craig's hair to the side. "I guess it would be scary to be left alone after what happened last night, sorry."</p><p>Craig wraps his arms back around Kenny as he sits back down and nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Kenny hesitantly wraps his own arms back around Craig, as if unsure on if he should do such an action to him right now or not, despite what he said. But Craig doesn't really notice it, he's much too preoccupied with wanting Kenny in his arms and keeping him close.</p><p>Was he scared? Yes, he was. And he did feel safer with Kenny being there, but he also had other reasons as to why he didn't want him to leave. Some that may even be considered selfish. But his heat haze was making his thoughts and actions muddled, and only made it so that he could focus on other things, other <em>needs</em>.</p><p>Craig takes in Kenny's scent, and it makes him want to cover his entire body in it, to let it consume him and rub it up against his flesh. Craig turns his head to the side of Kenny's neck and opens his mouth to kiss and suck on it. As his tongue runs up his neck, he can feel Kenny swallow and his pulse beating against his lips, as he kisses it again.</p><p>His skin tasted like his scent, and it only made Craig want to taste him more. So he starts to lightly bite and suck at a spot on his neck. As he does, his body moves closer to Kenny and he wraps his legs around him in a seated position on Kenny's lap. Kenny tenses under him, as his ass presses to his groin again and he slowly starts his movements again.</p><p>Craig continues biting in the same spot for a while longer before Kenny relaxes some and Craig moves his mouth up to Kenny’s earlobe, leaving behind a small mark from it's previous spot. Craig bites at the earlobe and plays with it between his teeth, letting out soft pants and moans into Kenny's ear. He thinks Kenny shudders, but isn't sure from his haze.</p><p>He moves to Kenny's jaw then, and starts to play along it there as well. He travels to his chin and bites it lightly, before he moves up to his lips. His top lip only makes the briefest brush of contact with Kenny's bottom one, before Kenny quickly turns his head away and Craig kisses his cheek instead. Craig tries again, and Kenny once again turns his head away.</p><p>"Why won't you let me taste you there?" Craig whines in a slurred protest.</p><p>"Taste?" Kenny repeats, "Do you even know what you're saying to me right now?"</p><p>"That I want to taste your biteable lips," Craig murmurs.</p><p>Kenny doesn't reply and keeps his head facing away. Although Craig could swear that the faintest hint of red was slowly appearing across his cheek and ear from his viewpoint.</p><p>But Craig goes back to kissing his jaw again, wanting his taste back. He moves a hand to his chest and slips it under his coat, then eventually makes it under his shirt and moves it up along his warm body to his back. His other hand joins it and his nails start to dance along Kenny's back. He pushes his shirt up to about his chest and presses his body to Kenny's. His skin pressed against his makes him shudder and he starts to grind harder, trying to get Kenny's scent onto his.</p><p>Craig's cock hardens and he finds it now brushing up against Kenny's warm stomach. He moans at the friction being created there and starts to press his ass harder into Kenny's groin. He starts to pant constantly, his insides coiling into tight knots and his slick growing thicker. His legs slide under Kenny's coat and he begins to rub his thighs against his sides, while digging his nails harder into his skin.</p><p>"Kenny..." Craig moans. He vaguely feels something below twitch against his ass and he stops moving his hips to look down. "Are you—"</p><p>Kenny quickly grabs him by the waist and moves Craig off of him.</p><p>"I said I would stay, but I think it's better if we sit apart," Kenny says and moves a couple feet away from him.</p><p>Craig tries to wrap his arms back around him, but Kenny moves away. He avoids looking at him as he does so and keeps his gaze elsewhere. He continues to avoid looking at him each time Craig tries to grab or hold him and removes him from his grasp.</p><p>Eventually though, he gives up trying to keep him away when Craig's persistence wears on him. Craig ends up sitting next to him with his arms wrapped around his neck, and his head nuzzling into it or his mouth kissing along it.</p><p>Craig's legs start to close and rub together, his need for relief growing there. He slides a hand down and grabs one of Kenny's hands, holding it in his for a while, before moving it slowly over to his leg. As he moves it over, he spreads his legs and places it on his inner thigh.</p><p>It's only when it starts to slide up Craig's inner thigh, does Kenny's head turn to him. Craig looks up at him, just as his hand reaches his base and a smile spreads across his lips. Kenny's eyes widen as his hand is guided up along Craig's hardened cock. Craig lets out a shuddery moan, as he moves his fingers over the tip of it and spots the red on Kenny's face darken through his half lidded eyes. Just as he starts to rub Kenny's hand against himself, Kenny quickly removes it from his grip.</p><p>"Don't do that," Kenny murmurs and looks away again.</p><p>Frustration crosses through Craig at it and he lets out a small whine in protest because of it. He moves his own hand down then and starts to pump himself, needing relief .</p><p>He leans against Kenny while doing so and lets out soft moans. The whole time he goes about it, Kenny keeps his gaze elsewhere. And even after Craig is relieved, he still keeps at it, needing to relieve the growing craving forming from within himself.</p><p>He leans to one side and lifts a leg up, so that he can slip a finger inside himself. He lets out a huff, thinking on how much easier this would be if he had help. He starts to slip his finger in and out, and his body shudders. There was no way this would be enough to satisfy his needs, but it would have to do.</p><p>Part of him wished that Kenny could smell his scent and what it was giving off. The thought of him understanding it and him giving him what he wants is enough to drive him insane, especially because he wasn't giving him anything at all right now. How he craved to be consumed by him, like how his parka did.</p><p>For the next, however many hours, Kenny just sits there and listens to Craig's moans, pants and other sounds, all while keeping his gaze away from him. At some point, Craig moves onto the floor behind him and continues his actions on his back. He eventually starts to grow tired of Kenny's back and wants to see more than just it.</p><p>Which leads to his current state, where he is now moaning Kenny's name to get him to turn around and look at him. He wanted his eyes on him, to have them watch as he did such lewd things while in his old parka.</p><p>"Kenny," Craig moans and he quickly thrusts his fingers in himself, causing a sharp moan to escape, "Kenny!" he continues this way for a while longer, until he tries something else to get his attention. "Kenny... look at me," he pants, "look at me," but Kenny keeps his gaze forward. "Kenny, look at me, please," he whines, "I need you to look."</p><p>There's no response from Kenny and Craig expects there not to be one and is about ready to moan again, when he sees Kenny slowly turn his head towards him and look back at him. The moment Craig feels his eyes on him, he visibly shakes and moans. Wave after wave of shudders pass through him, Kenny's scent and eyes were on him, and were making him burn more. He feels a thick amount of slick seep out of him as he spreads his legs wider, and lifts a leg up high, completely revealing himself in a wanting manner to Kenny.</p><p>Kenny's eyes widen again, as Craig starts to pump himself and bite his bottom lip, while masturbating with his fingers thrusting in and out of himself.</p><p>"Ken-Kenny," Craig pants. He keeps eye contact with him, getting off on it and nearing his climax. And after a few more pumps, he reaches it. "Kenny!" he moans loudly, with a sharp shuddery release.</p><p>Kenny's face reddens at it and he quickly looks away.</p><p>"Jesus fuck..." he murmurs.</p><p>Craig lies on his back for a few seconds, coming down from it before his other feeling of needing from inside takes over, and he sits up. He slides closer to Kenny until he's behind him, then in his haze, slides his hand down between his legs and grabs his crotch.</p><p>"You're hard," he drawls into Kenny's ear, resting his chin on his shoulder, "it can't be comfortable being restrained like this," he squeezes it, "if you want, I can help you relieve it with my body."</p><p>There's a distinct twitch Craig feels in his hand before Kenny moves away and out of his grip.</p><p>"I-I need to patrol the parameter and make sure it's clear!" Kenny says and gets up fast. "I'll be back in 10 minutes or so, so don't worry about being alone for too long!" he adds as he reaches the room's door.</p><p>And before Craig is given the chance to react to it, Kenny hurries out of the room and shuts the door with a heavy sigh. He lingers there for a few seconds before heading off for his proclaimed patrol.</p><p>Craig meanwhile, is left staring at the door confused and disappointed. He wanted to go after him, but knew if he did, that wouldn't be good. If he left this room, there was no telling what kind of trouble would lie beyond it. So he tries to deal with his body's needs as best he can.</p><p>There's a crack from somewhere in the room a couple seconds later, but Craig isn't sure from where as he sees nothing in the empty room and chooses to ignore it, continuing to go about his business.</p><p>Some time passes and Craig closes his eyes, giving way to imagination. If he couldn't have Kenny psychically, then he would in his mind. Picturing Kenny's hands on him, touching him all over and his mouth on his body. Then picturing his body pressed against Kenny's and moving up on it in heated movements as well.</p><p>Craig starts to rock his hips more, trying to imagine they were pressed against Kenny's. He recalls Kenny's toned body, from the time he saw him in nothing but a towel, and pictures his own bare hips and thighs wrapped around him and his skin rubbing against him. Then he pictures what could be lower as he removes that towel from his mind and slides his ass against his cock, recalling from the time before when he could feel it press against him during that one morning. And how he wished he could have felt it in full then as well.</p><p>He starts to get hard again and starts to pump himself in heated moans. He pictures himself riding on top of Kenny and Kenny's hips pushing up into him, each imaginary thrust sending chills up his body. His body trembles in craving for the real thing and his movements quicken because of it. He then starts to quietly pant out his name again, praying for it to be real, and wanting to see him again. He told him it would only be 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity for him, having to wait for his return and wanting to wrap his arms and legs around him when he did. God did he want to taste and hold him again. And god did he ever want him in his body. Each time he thinks about it, he can feel thick slick drip out of him, wanting Kenny to fill him over and over again.</p><p>"Kenny..." he shudders, "Come back already, I want to see you, I want to..." he trails off as the door to the room creaks open.</p><p>His eyes open, wanting to see the blond finally back after his patrol and wanting those blue; that he noticed shimmered with a hint of gray, eyes on him again.</p><p>His heart skips.</p><p>But not for the reason he wants it to.</p><p>His gaze lands on a pair of eyes, but they aren't Kenny's. These ones are mahogany colored, and black hair strands were covering parts of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>